Excapade A 04: The Gift
by Arvendell
Summary: Sachiko always receives expensive things for her birthday, anything wealth could give. Yumi never really mind the gifts she receives as long as people remembered. However, something will forever change their expectations for their birthday.
1. Part I Chapter 1

A/N: I had no plans before to post this story early in January 2009. However, as my excitement rose due to this special day, I thought, why not post it on this day? After all, the topic is related ;)

The story was divided into two parts. Part I is Sachiko's special day and Part II is Yumi's, although the second part is very short. I'm not sure yet how many chapters this story has because I looked at the entire thing and saw that I haven't cut the scenes yet ;) I haven't opened my file since I typed it (if you had read it and could still remember, I mentioned this in _Excapade B 1: Lady On Top_). It's the longest _Excapade_ I have so far. And maybe the most detailed compared to other stories of mine (though I couldn't be so sure because I barely remembers what I've written in the previous ones haha ;)

Anyway,** read at your own risk!**

This is a fanfic so all of us know very well that **I don't own** Sachiko, Yumi and co.

My 19th story! Have fun!

* * *

"**Excapade (A) 04: The Gift"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Part I**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi struggled as hard as she could against the bindings on her hands. As she did it, she felt her heart drumming loudly it was almost deafening. Sweat profusely trickled on her temples, on her back, her neck, almost everywhere, making her dress clung to her petite form.

"Uhmp..uh!"

After several minutes of struggling, she realized that it was futile. Tears made way from her blindfolded eyes to her cheeks, dripping to her chin. She was scared to death.

Why? Why did someone abduct her?

She was so happy and excited when she woke up this morning. It was her Onee-sama's, Ogasawara Sachiko's, birthday, and together with their friends, they were having a dinner party at some fancy restaurant. She had dressed up with the finest dress she could find, and afford.

What would Sachiko say if she didn't show up at her celebration? Would she be disappointed at her absence?

She wanted so much to be with her. They seldom see each other anymore after Sachiko graduated high school even though their schools were neighbors.

And her parents.

Her Mom would surely panic.

Her father and brother Yuuki would be worried.

She didn't want to worry them.

'Why? Why am I in this situation?' She asked herself.

"Uhmp…uh…hmp…"

She tried to say the words 'let me go' but no coherent sounds escaped her lips. Whatever covered her lips, it was quite tight, though not too tight to hurt her really bad.

"Stop struggling. We won't hurt you," one of her abductors said.

She didn't recognize the voice. It was as if the one who spoke had a bad sore throat. If the words were supposed to calm her, then it did not have the desired effect. Her fear only escalated. Not only was she abducted but her abductors sounded scary, too!

Who were these people? What had she done to them? Did her family have an enemy that she wasn't aware of?

If this was a kidnap-for-ransom, then how much would they ask from her family? Her family wasn't rich. Her Dad might be force to loan from the bank or worse, sell their properties.

If money wasn't what they wanted, then what was it?

"By the way, you look really beautiful in that dress."

"…"

A worse idea crossed her mind. She shivered. They wouldn't rape her, would they?

How was she going to escape them?

She didn't know how many her abductors were, but there were at least three of them, and that one of them was a woman. She felt it when they bound her while she was about to ride the taxi.

The taxi.

She jerked in her sit. She realized that even the driver of the taxi was among her abductors. They had planned this, that was for sure.

"You're only hurting yourself trying to break free. I've told you already, we won't hurt you. You may even want to thank us later, you know."

Huh? And why would she thank them? They were scaring her to death. She was going to miss Sachiko's celebration. Sachiko and their friends would surely worry. Her family, too, once they found out that she was abducted.

"Let's use this on her," the other abductor said.

She felt something on her face right on her nose. As soon as she inhaled, she felt herself slacken. Before she lost her consciousness, she screamed in her mind with fear of what would happen to her and that she would die without even confessing something important to the person she loved the most.

---o---

"What's wrong, Sachiko?"

"Hmm. Pardon me. Did you say something, Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked absentmindedly to her Onee-sama, Mizuno Youko. Her mind was busy asking the question, 'where is she?' over and over.

"Are you worried about Yumi-chan?"

"She's late," Sachiko said evenly, trying to mask the worry that was starting to show in her demeanor.

"Maybe she overslept this afternoon. Or she got lost. I could already imagine her face once she arrived here," said by the person seated on Youko's left, Satou Sei.

Everyone except Sachiko giggled as they imagined Yumi apologizing profusely for being late.

"I'm sure she'll arrive soon. Let's wait for a few more minutes."

Every minute that passed that Yumi hadn't arrived escalated Sachiko's worry. She was looking at the door and then her watch frequently. Yumi was known for being late most of the time, but not this late. Something must have happened.

Sachiko was about to stand when Sei beat her.

"I'll call Yumi-chan's house," Sei said.

"I'll do it."

"No. Let me do it. I don't want the star of the night doing anything."

After giving Sachiko a wink, Sei went outside the room.

Sachiko waited impatiently. Thoughts running her mind, mostly not-so-good ones.

When Sei came back, everyone's face was turned to her expectantly, waiting for the news about Yumi.

"Well?" Sachiko asked, unable to wait any longer.

"It was answering machine. It said that something happened and that they had to go somewhere."

Sachiko sighed. Her worry increased again.

"I should have escorted Onee-sama here," her cousin, Matsudaira Touko, said.

Sachiko sighed.

"Is it alright if we wait for another 10 minutes? If Yumi didn't arrive, then let's start," she said, though she didn't think Yumi would still come. What happened must be really important that Yumi failed to inform her that she wouldn't make it.

Everyone readily agreed at Sachiko's suggestion and busied themselves talking about the updates on each other.

Minutes passed by. When the 10 minutes wait was over, they had no choice but to start the dinner.

Sachiko hardly tasted the food no matter how delicious they were. She kept a calm expression, but inside, a lot of questions were flying over her mind.

Where's Yumi?

Why didn't she show up?

What was that something that happened that required her presence?

Or did she abandon her birthday dinner on purpose?

She shook her head at the last thought.

No. Yumi wouldn't do that. There must be a deep reason why Yumi hadn't shown up. She hoped that it wasn't something bad.

"Something must have happened that required the Fukuzawas presence. Otherwise, Yumi-chan would be here. I'm sure she would tell you as soon as she could," Youko said.

Sachiko nodded at Youko.

Yes, Yumi would surely tell her. It must be something urgent that Yumi wasn't able to tell her in advance. If she knew Yumi, she would surely make up for it. She would wait for it.

* * *

A/N: To those who celebrates today, too, happy birthday! ;)

_**07 January 2009**_

_12:55 PM_


	2. Part I Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to you who reviewed and to those who sent their greetings and gifts. I really enjoyed the images, the story and the music some of you gave me ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

Sachiko tried her best to join everyone in the conversation. Just because Yumi didn't show up she wouldn't entertain her friends anymore. They made time to be with her tonight so the least she could do was to not show how worried she was. She conversed with Youko, but her attention was soon diverted to the cousins Hasekura Rei and Shimazu Yoshino. As per usual, the conversation between the Yellow Rose sisters Rei, Yoshino, and Torii Eriko, had escalated into an argument. Rei, who was defending Eriko and trying to calm Yoshino at the same time, was soon the one who bore Yoshino's annoyance.

"Let's give a toast to the old married couple," Sei teased, effectively making Rei blush.

Yoshino stopped arguing with Rei and glared at Sei even as a pink hue appeared in her cheeks.

"Because they are," Eriko said.

Yoshino ignored Eriko's comment in favor of Sei.

"Look who's talking. I never thought you had it in you to be with Youko-sama, Sei-sama. You two look like a newly married couple," Yoshino said hotly, before she made beautiful eyes and imitated Sei, "Oh Youko baby…"

Laughter erupted in the room, Sei and Eriko the loudest. Even Sachiko giggled briefly.

"Is that how you are with Rei, Yoshino-chan?...Oh Rei-chan my darling," Sei counterattacked, bringing another fits of laughter in the room.

"I don't think that mental and Youko-sama are the only ones," Touko muttered, still hadn't forgiven the others for teasing her earlier for being serious and quiet, particularly Sei.

"You were saying something, Drill Girl?"

"Hmp. If you're as observant as Onee-sama claimed you to be, then you didn't have to ask me."

"Ah, I see," Eriko said after a moment, nodding her head as realization hit her.

"My, my. And they are blushing," Youko added, winking to the two persons on the hotspot.

"Aren't they cute little ones," Sei added with a chuckle.

"Stop talking like we're not here," Nijou Noriko said before she could stop herself.

"Why, Noriko-chan? Are you guilty? Are you sure we're talking about you?" Sei teased.

Noriko blushed and glared at Sei, making the later laugh some more.

"Noriko-chan is really cute and fierce," Sei commented with an annoying grin.

"Onee-sama…" Toudou Shimako muttered. She, too, was blushing.

Sei winked at Shimako, before she addressed Noriko, "The way you and Shimako blushed and stealthily moved farther from each other when we started talking about couples, you're making us think that there's something going on that you two hasn't told us."

"Stop teasing us," Noriko said, her embarrassment replaced with annoyance.

"Noriko stop it."

Shimako put a restraining arm on the younger girl.

"Let them talk when they are ready, Sei," Youko said, saving the two from further teasing.

"Thank you, Youko-sama," Shimako said. She gently squeezed Noriko's hand before she addressed the others.

"Everyone, we're sorry that we didn't tell you earlier."

"I think everyone had worked it out themselves already, Shimako-san," Yoshino said with a grin, glad that the focus of the teasing had been changed.

"Yoshino, don't embarrass them more than they already are," Rei muttered.

Yoshino was about to retaliate but decided against it when she saw the laughter in Rei's eyes. She smiled and reached for Rei's hand.

"But really, the star of the night is keeping herself really quiet. I wonder if the absence of a pretty cute little thing is the reason."

Sachiko ignored Sei's comment, not wanting to be involved. However, pretty soon, everyone had their attention on her. She still ignored them though.

"I bet she's thinking about Yumi-san."

"Oh Yumi, I've missed you," Sei said in a sweet voice, a poor and out-of-character imitation of Sachiko.

"You're the worst, Sei," Youko commented dryly.

"Onee-sama, I've missed you, too," Sei continued, imitating Yumi.

"Where were you, Yumi?" Yoshino said, joining Sei in the imitation of Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko glared at the two.

"Don't include me in…"

"Aw come on, Sachiko. Why don't you just admit that you love her," Sei cut off with a grin.

"Well of course I do," Sachiko said with a frown.

"See? And you care for her."

"Yes," Sachiko said slowly, wondering where the questions would lead on. If they were trying to bait her and…

"She makes you happy," Sei continued.

"Just what are you getting at?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you love her?"

"Of course. She is my little sister."

"Are you sure?"

"I told you already, I'm…"

"Yes, yes, you're in love with her."

"I said so. How many times do you want me to repeat…wait. That's not what I mean. I'm…" Sachiko struggled to say as soon as the question properly registered in her mind.

"Did I just hear a yes there?" Sei asked the others, perfectly aware that she heard everything clearly.

"Yes, you did," the others answered with a grin.

"See? Sachiko is in love with Yumi-chan. Let's give a toast to Sachiko and Yumi-chan's love."

While the others giggled at her expense, Sachiko blushed and glared at them.

"It's a pity she admitted it to us but not to the person she's in love with. Poor Yumi-chan," Youko commented dryly.

"Onee-sama!"

"Tell me, Yoshino-chan. If you're Yumi-chan, what would you feel if you found out that Sachiko is in love with you and she told your friends but not you? What would you feel?"

"That's enough!" Sachiko said firmly, which of course, was ignored by the others.

"I'll get mad at her," Yoshino answered.

"Typical of you," Eriko commented, chuckling. "We're talking about Yumi-chan here, not about you, Yoshino-chan," she teased.

"Why you…"

"Why don't we ask Drill Girl," Sei interrupted the impending argument with a chuckle.

"I'm not interested," Touko said with a huff.

"_Nice and pretty_ Touko-chan, she would do it for her Onee-samas' sakes," Sei teased.

Touko raised her right eyebrow, challenging Sei to say more.

"Touko-chan is such a nice little sister of Yumi-chan so she'll give a better judgment," Sei cajoled.

Touko huffed and lifted her chin before saying, "I would be thrilled and happy to know that the person I love loves me, too. However, I would be a little sad, too. Why did she tell our friends but not me? If I'm Yumi-sama that is. Although I don't know for sure. Maybe she'll wonder if something's wrong with her that Sachiko-oneesama couldn't tell her. Knowing her, that might just be the case."

Sachiko was shooting daggers with her eyes after Touko had spoken.

"Poor Yumi-chan," Eriko said with a dramatic sigh.

"Really a pity to Yumi-san," Yoshino added. Her eyes flashed when Sei snickered at her.

"Ah, what a tragedy," Sei said forlornly, which looked like some comedy act because she was trying to stop her laughter at the same time.

"I'll probably lock myself and mourn," Noriko added with a poker face, which made the others burst into laughter.

"That's a good one, Noriko-chan."

"Don't worry. I'll cheer Yumi-chan with some homemade cakes. She likes cakes, doesn't she?" Rei added to Sachiko's torment.

Sachiko looked ready to burst any moment and kill them all, but it didn't deterred Sei. She held Youko's shoulders and gazed at her eyes intently.

"I'm sure you're so proud of me for being not a coward, Youko."

Another bout of laughter erupted in the room, before it was silence by Sachiko standing angrily.

"I am not a coward! I can tell Yumi my feelings perfectly well, thank you very much!"

"I'm not really sure about that, Sachiko," Sei said, holding her chin with a thoughtful expression.

"I can and I will, Sei-sama. I promise you that," Sachiko said fiercely. Just who did they think they were talking to?

"If you see Yumi-chan now, can you do it?"

"Of course. Don't belittle me," Sachiko affirmed.

"It's a deal then?"

"A deal."

"Good."

Sei turned to the door.

"Yumi-chan, you can come in now."

Sachiko froze as her eyes widened. Yumi was here?

Sachiko gazed at the door pensively, her heart thundering as she waited for the door to open and reveal Yumi.

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

Several seconds had passed and yet no Yumi entered.

"That's enough, Sei."

Youko stood and guided the frozen Sachiko back to her seat.

"Oops, my mistake. I thought Yumi-chan was there. Must be my imagination. That's odd…"

As if nothing happened, as if she hadn't teased Sachiko mercilessly, Sei turned to Eriko.

"Hey, I heard you're going abroad. Could you get something for me?"

Sachiko watched as everyone returned to normal conversation. Blinking twice, she picked her wineglass and sipped.

What in the world just happened?

She caught Sei's eyes who winked at her, and Youko who raised her brows in question. Sighing, she calmed herself.

What would she do now? She said she would tell Yumi her feelings.

'Yumi, where are you?' She asked herself for the nth time.

The friendly chatters continued for some time before the others started to bid their goodbyes. Rei and Yoshino had left earlier due to some family affairs, and were followed by Touko. Sachiko thanked them before her driver drove her home.

"Yumi, what happened to you?"

She felt incomplete with Yumi's absence in the gathering. She had wanted to see her, and was excited. She was even planning to ask her to stay the night in her house.

In fairness to the others, they tried to do their best to make her birthday happy. However, it just wasn't the same without Yumi. Was she getting so dependent on her little sister's presence?

She didn't know when would be the chance again that she and Yumi could see each other, talk to each other.

Sachiko would have called Yumi's house, but it was pretty late already. She didn't want to disturb Yumi's family if they had returned home already.

Feeling weary physically and emotionally, she opened her bedroom door and proceeded to her bed without bothering to turn the lights on. All she wanted was to get some sleep. She was almost at her bed when she nearly tripped on something.

"What was that?"

Confused, she reached for the lamp shade and turned it on. Dim light spread in her room.

"What is this thing doing her?" She asked herself, looking at the carpeted floor.

Did her servants forget about this?

She would give them some talk tomorrow. For now, she wanted to rest.

She turned to her bed and then frowned. She blinked once, twice, before her eyes widened in surprise and a gasp escaped her lips.

_

* * *

_

---Arvendell---

15 January 2009

_12:45 PM_


	3. Part I Chapter 3

A/N: This is an excapade and I think the summary said a lot already so naturally the gift is…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

Unsure of the unfamiliar bundle she saw in bed, Sachiko went to the light switch and pressed it. She wanted to make sure that her tired mind and sleepy eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

As soon as the bright light engulfed her room, she inhaled sharply.

"Yumi?!"

There struggling on her bed was Yumi.

"Uhmp…hmp…"

"What in the world are you doing here? What happened to you?" She exclaimed as she took in the sight of Yumi in her bed, dressed in lavender negligee that looked so sexy, she noticed with a blush. Her lips gagged with a lavender cloth, her hands cuffed separately to the headboard, and her eyes were staring at her in shock and fear.

Fear?

Why would Yumi fear her?

"Uhmp…hmp…"

She stopped gaping at Yumi when the latter tried to speak. She got out of her stupor and hurriedly untied the cloth on Yumi's lips.

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief then tearfully said, "T-thank you, Onee-sama."

"Yumi, what happened to you? How did you get in here?" Sachiko asked as her thumb brushed away Yumi's tears.

"I was so scared, Onee-sama. Why did you do this to…" Yumi wanted to ask Sachiko why did she brought her here in a scary manner, but was unable to complete her question when she saw the confusion and worry in the latter's face.

"Yumi, who did this to you?" Sachiko asked, her expression not changing. She caressed Yumi's tear-stained cheeks gently, her heart breaking at her tearful face, and was that hurt and betrayal she saw there?

"It wasn't you who did this to me, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked in confusion. She felt hurt that Sachiko would do something like this to her. If Sachiko wanted to invite her alone, she could have just said so and she would have agreed without a second thought.

"Of course it wasn't me. How could you even think of me like that?" Sachiko asked in surprise.

"I…I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized. She felt like a fool when she saw the hurt that flashed Sachiko's eyes, before it was replaced by their usual coldness. How could she even think of Sachiko doing this kind of stunt to her? Stupid Yumi, she told herself.

"I wasn't thinking straight. Forgive me, Onee-sama. I was just so scared on what will happen to me. I was so worried that I made you and the others worry about me. And I wasn't able to attend your…"

"Shh…"

Sachiko placed a finger on Yumi's lips, halting her frantic speech. She leaned down and touched her cheeks on Yumi's forehead.

"I was so worried when you didn't show up. I was hurt, too. At first I thought you had ignored my birthday."

"I would never do that," Yumi protested with horror.

"I know. I realized it, too, as soon as the thought came into my mind. The Yumi I know would never do it to me unless something very important happened."

They stayed quiet for a while, basking in each other's presence, before Yumi squirmed in discomfort.

"Uhm, Onee-sama, could you free my hands?"

Sachiko pulled away when she realized that Yumi was still tied in her bed.

"You're in handcuffs. Where are the keys?"

"The keys? I don't know."

Sachiko's brow furrowed.

"How did you get in here, Yumi? Who brought you here? Who did these to you?" Sachiko asked in succession, her eyes narrowed in anger. No wonder Yumi was scared at her earlier. She thought she played this game to her. And the discomfort that Yumi had to bear since she was brought here made her angrier.

"I don't know. I wasn't able to see their faces."

"Their? How many of them?"

"I think there were three of them. One drove the car, the other two were the ones who covered my eyes and cuffed me. Then they came back and let me use the bathroom, but they didn't take my blindfold."

Sachiko was thoughtful as she thought about the information.

"The guards allowed them entry so that means I know who brought you here. There were only three people whom I told the guards that are allowed inside even if I'm not here."

"Then it could be the three of them or at least one of them was involved."

"Yes. That would be my Onee-sama, Touko-chan and you."

Yumi momentarily forgot her confusion as she felt giddy that Sachiko trusted her to come and go as she pleases in this house.

"Aside from my mother of course," Sachiko continued. However, to think that her mother would do this to Yumi would be preposterous.

"So, it's either Onee-sama or Touko-chan who was involved. It's also probable that both were accomplices. I think the others were involved, too. Most likely Sei-sama," Sachiko spoke without actually talking to Yumi, thinking about the others and how Sei offered to call Yumi's house earlier. Definitely Sei was involved. She lied to her.

"And Rei and Yoshino-chan left earlier than the others. I wonder if the reason was really family matters. Not too long after they were gone, Touko-chan left, too," Sachiko continued.

Yumi's eyes widened.

"Now that you mention it, Onee-sama. The driver of the taxi drove like Sei-sama. And someone just came here about maybe an hour earlier," Yumi said, thinking how she had been led to the bathroom to use it earlier. She was so scared to bother with the details before. But now that she wasn't scared anymore…

Sachiko looked at Yumi tied in her bed, looking so vulnerable. Her lips thinned in anger.

"What were they trying to accomplish doing this to you?"

She shouldn't have gone to the Ogasawara Mansion earlier before going to the restaurant. If she didn't, then the others couldn't have brought Yumi here without her knowledge.

As Sachiko blamed herself, she remembered something, something that the others had told her after they parted. She hadn't paid enough attention to it, thinking that they were referring to the gifts they had given when they were at the restaurant. And to top of that, she was busy thinking and worrying about Yumi that time. But now…

"_I hope you'll enjoy our gift, Sachiko. Take good care of it. It's very precious to us."_

Our gift…

Sachiko swept another look at Yumi. Yumi was wearing a very sexy negligee, and by the way it was hiked up, she could see smooth, white skin. And was that an equally lavender underwear?

Blushing at her thoughts, she turned her gaze away from Yumi. Her eyes landed on a folded lavender dress on the other side of the bed. It must be Yumi's dress before her _abductors_ changed her clothes into something more comfortable…And sexy…And seductive.

Sachiko cleared her throat as she felt her ears burned.

"I'll call them."

"But isn't it late already?"

"Late or not, we have to get your hands untied. It was their fault anyway," Sachiko said curtly, covering the discomfort and embarrassment that she felt.

Minutes later, Sachiko put down her phone in frustration. She couldn't contact any of their friends on their mobile phones. It seemed that all of them were into this joke.

She was about to dial their home numbers, not caring if she would disturb their friends' housemates in favour of Yumi when the latter called her name.

"It's alright, Onee-sama. It's just a couple of hours until morning. I could wait until then. It would be embarrassing to disturb their parents or anyone. This is a bit uncomfortable but it's okay. Uhm…I'm just sorry that I've invaded your bed," Yumi said, blushing furiously, embarrassed on how she looked at the moment and of being in Sachiko's bed tied like some, like some…

"You're right. But still…"

Yumi smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about me, Onee-sama. I'm relieved that I wasn't really kidnapped or something."

"Okay. I'll just get some change of clothes."

As Sachiko changed in the bathroom, Yumi's mind was working furiously.

Would Sachiko sleep beside her? What did Sachiko think when she saw her like this? She must have thought how ugly she was laying like this. And what if she needed the bathroom? She couldn't possibly…

Yumi's eyes widened in mortification.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Sachiko asked when she came back and Yumi hadn't noticed her.

"N-nothing, Onee-sama. Everything's fine."

Yumi's wide eyes took in Sachiko and she felt her cheeks burn some more. Sachiko wore a soft-looking, thin material that hugged her form lovingly.

If Sachiko noticed Yumi gaping, she didn't give any indication as she strode towards the other side of the bed and picked the folded lavender dress. As she did so, a card fell from it.

_Dear Sachiko,_

_Happy birthday! We hope you'll like our gift. Take really good care of her. She's very precious to all of us. You know, you should be more honest with your feelings for her. That would surely make your birthday complete. If not, well, we did our best!_

_Love,_

_Your concerned friends_

_P.S._

_If you want the keys, you could find them somewhere where most likely you wouldn't dare to touch unless your relationship had progressed to the point that… (surely you could figure it out on your own so we won't say anything more). Good luck!_

Sachiko's cheeks flamed red as a shiver ran her body. Hands trembling, she hid the card from Yumi's eyes.

The others wrote this card even before she admitted her feelings for Yumi. So they had planned everything. Even if she didn't admit her feelings earlier to them, they had already known and acted upon it.

And Yumi, did she really felt the same? If they could read her when she thought that she had her feelings well-hidden, then how much more about the very open Yumi?

And the keys, what did they mean about their location?

Sachiko's eyes widened as realization hit her. She felt warm all over, blushing to the tips of her hair.

Somewhere where she wasn't most likely to touch unless her relationship with Yumi had progressed? They could only mean that it's…

Sachiko turned to Yumi, eyes still wide and lips slightly parted as she gave a quick swept of her eyes all over Yumi. Her breathing became heavier.

"What's wrong, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko cleared her throat.

"Nothing, Yumi….nothing…"

* * *

A/N: We will continue the fun next time ;)

On other matter, I started reposting my previous stories (the ones that I've re-read anyway) for easier reading. Nothing changed/will change in the scenes/stories, just some minor changes here and there.

_---Arvendell---_

_23 January 2009_

_2:13 PM_


	4. Part I Chapter 4

A/N: Yesterday, we had our college's sport fest. At morning, I didn't join any game because everything involves moving objects and since I'm not a player plus I'm wearing eyeglasses instead of contacts, I couldn't play. So when afternoon came and the games didn't involve balls and such, I eagerly joined. Heck, my team mates were even cheering that I was the ace of the team when it comes to running. I made a show at the first game I joined, the obstacle race. My opponent was my boss ;) I was only at the first stage when something embarrassing happen. One moment I was moving fast, the next moment I was on the ground. I fell over! Really stupid of me ;) But I did win the race because one fall couldn't stop me. I stood like nothing happened and moved again as fast as I could. It was a good thing that I was not the first and only person who in one way or another, fell over, I was not alone in an embarrassing situation, though I was kind of worried because some were middle aged or older and they might really hurt themselves. Good thing nothing worse happened. We had fun. Today, though, I'm paying for the price of not stretching enough before I joined the games or of being lazy about doing exercises everyday. The left part of my body, from my shoulder to foot, hurt a lot! (coz I fell on my left side ;) Still, an aching body wouldn't stop me from having fun again, later with my friends ;)

That's the reason why I couldn't post anything nor reply to reviews yesterday ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

* * *

"Yumi, are you sure you aren't uncomfortable in other places?" Sachiko asked for the nth time.

"Yes, I'm sure, Onee-sama. Except for my hands, I feel fine," Yumi answered for the nth time, mistaking the true meaning behind Sachiko's question. She even moved her body for emphasis. She was thankful that the chains of the handcuffs were long enough for her to move her hands, but were not long enough for her to reach past her ribcage.

Sachiko took a deep breath, her mind having a debate of the possible ways of asking the real question that she wanted to ask Yumi.

"Onee-sama, your face has been red ever since you came back from the bathroom. Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?" Yumi asked worriedly.

If possible, Sachiko flushed all the more. She berated herself for her inability to hide her emotions better.

"It must be the wine, Yumi," Sachiko lied. She just sipped a glass of wine. It didn't affect her at all. She had been to countless parties all her life so she had better tolerance to a glass or two. However, she couldn't tell Yumi the true reason behind her flushed face.

"It must have been a nice dinner. I wish I was there," Yumi said regretfully.

Silence engulfed Sachiko's room. Both occupants were busy thinking about each other.

"Yumi, they didn't put anything at you, did they?"

"Hmm…Aside from this negligee," Yumi paused as she blushed at the pieces of clothing she had on at the moment, "I don't think there's more."

Sachiko felt a pang of jealousy. The others had seen Yumi almost nude. They didn't even have the right, her mind screamed. 'Why Sachiko, do you think you have the right?' Her mind taunted.

"Why did they do this to me, anyway?"

"I believe it's their idea of a joke."

"Really? I guess you're right. Ah…" Yumi hesitated for a moment, before she bravely said, "Whatever the reasons I was brought here, I'm glad that I could spend some time with you, Onee-sama. Happy birthday."

Sachiko smiled with pure happiness, momentarily forgetting the battle within her.

"Thank you, Yumi. I'm glad that I could spend some time with you, too, despite the circumstances."

Yumi smiled in turn as she blushed some more. She marvelled at how Sachiko's smiling face seemed to brighten the dimly lit room.

"I have something for you, Onee-sama. They placed it on your table," Yumi said shyly.

"Really?"

Sachiko got up and searched for the gift. She spotted a gift wrapped in lavender with white ribbons. She smiled. Yumi was full of lavender this day. 'Was the content of the box lavender, too,' she thought with a smile.

"Can I open this now?" She asked with concealed excitement.

"Sure. I hope you'll like it," Yumi said nervously as she watched Sachiko unwrap the gift carefully.

"Yumi this is…"

A familiar song filled Sachiko's room as the music box played. In there, Cinderella and her prince danced to the tune.

"It was the play that had brought us closer so I thought it would be fitting," Yumi explained nervously.

Even before Yumi could finish her explanation, Sachiko had hugged her tight already.

"You're right, Yumi. This is perfect. Thank you very much."

Yumi smiled proudly.

"If you'd ever feel worn out or if you're missing me…" Yumi paused, blushing at the last two words. "You could listen to this and think about the good times we've shared, Onee-sama."

"And the good times that we will share."

"Yes, Onee-sama."

They stayed close, enjoying the warmth that emanated from each other.

It was Sachiko who decided to pull away after some time. Well, considering Yumi's condition, only she could pull away.

Sachiko took a deep breath. This could be the right time to tell Yumi. It was now or she would have to wait for another good time to do so.

"Yumi, I'd like to tell you s-something," Sachiko faltered, and cursed herself for doing so. She took another deep breath to calm her suddenly hammering heart and looked into Yumi's waiting soft brown eyes. Her breath hitched at the warmth she saw there.

"You're very important to me, Yumi. You've made me happy ever since you came into my life and…"

Sachiko paused and tried to find the right words. This was harder than she thought. As she thought about it, she realized that if she didn't speak right away, she would surely lose her nerves and may not say it.

"I guess there's no easier way to tell you this. What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Yumi. I am in love with you."

Sachiko strained to keep her eyes open after the last six words left her lips. She didn't know what to expect, but she wanted to do it as bravely as she could.

Yumi's heart skipped a beat. Her breathing literally stopped. Wide-eyed and mouth agape, she stared at Sachiko.

And stared at Sachiko...

And stared at Sachiko for some more...

Yumi's brain was unable to comprehend what she just heard. When her lungs screamed for oxygen, she exhaled and inhaled loudly, but still unable to say anything. Her lips parted and closed, trying to say something.

"Please say something, Yumi," Sachiko pleaded, unable to bear the silence anymore.

'I would if I could,' Yumi screamed in her mind.

"Yumi?"

"C-could you please repeat what you said?" Yumi finally asked in a croaked voice.

Sachiko held Yumi's eyes determinedly and said, "I'm in love with you, Yumi. I have been for quite some time."

'Onee-sama said she's in love with me! She loves me!'

The words chanted into Yumi's head over and over. And then her lips broke into a big, bright smile, bringing a tentative smile to the pensive Sachiko. She couldn't believe it! Was she dreaming? Was everything real? She gazed at the pensive Sachiko and realized that everything was real. The feelings that she had kept for so long was reciprocated.

"You've made me so happy, Onee-sama. I love you, too. I'm in love with you, too, even before you graduated from Lillian."

Sachiko's eyes and lips both smiled as she brought Yumi into her arms. Both closed their eyes at the contact. The relief that washed over Sachiko was so great that she felt weak.

"You've made me so happy, too, Yumi. I love you so much."

"I feel like it's my birthday, too," Yumi continued happily. "And I guess I look silly here, declaring my love to you with my hands tied in bed."

The two giggled.

"That means you can't escape me, Yumi."

"Like I have any plans of escaping. I guess we should thank them for bringing me here, though I would still have preferred if my hands aren't tied. I want to hug you, Onee-sama."

Sachiko suddenly pulled away a bit as a tinge of red adorned her cheeks.

"What is it, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked in confusion, in fear, thinking that Sachiko had changed her mind.

Sachiko cleared her throat and tried to speak several times but failed. She pulled away from Yumi completely and reached something from her table.

"Please read this, Yumi."

Yumi read the card that Sachiko gave her.

"What do they mean that the keys are somewhere where you most likely wouldn't dare to touch? And what does our relationship have to do with it?"

Yumi stared at Sachiko in confusion.

Sachiko averted her eyes from Yumi's.

"Think, Yumi. What things won't I dare to touch concerning you?"

"I don't think the keys are hidden in me because I'm not something that you wouldn't dare to touch, right?" Yumi asked with furrowed brows. Ever since, Sachiko always touched her freely, wiping the corner of her lips or her cheeks, even her nape. They held hands from time to time, too.

"Not likely," Sachiko muttered with embarrassment.

"Eh? What do you mean? Where could they have hidden the keys in me except in…" Yumi trailed off and squeaked in shock as she realized something.

"You didn't think they hid it in…uhmm…uh…" Yumi stammered in embarrassment, before she continued, "You don't think they putthekeyinmyunderthings?"

The two shared embarrassed looks, before both turned their gazes away and cleared their throats.

"T-that's why you kept asking me earlier if I'm feeling uncomfortable in other places aside from my hands," Yumi said, still mortified at the idea.

"Yes."

Silence ensued.

Yumi was furiously blushing while thinking that if the keys were hidden somewhere in her underthings, would she let Sachiko get it? Or would Sachiko get it?

Sachiko was also thinking along the lines of Yumi's thoughts. If the keys were hidden somewhere in Yumi's underthings, would Yumi let her? And would she dare do it? She started to sweat at the pressure. She could feel her hands trembling.

Her hands.

Yumi's underthings.

Would she dare?

* * *

A/N: Sorry I couldn't help myself but cut the story here, haha ;) This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to break it into two ;)

Next time then!

Don't sweat over it ;) The author is being her naughty self again ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_27 January 2009_

_10:30 AM_


	5. Part I Chapter 5

A/N: Hey there. It took me long enough to update. I've been so busy after our fun games. What was I busy about? I don't know! It's not like I've worked so hard haha ;) Now it made me think. What have I been doing in the previous days?! Since some of you might be missing an update already, I did this in a hurry late last night ;)

And hey, I know almost all the time I'm saying things that are completely unrelated to the story. If you had been with me since the beginning, you know very well what I'm talking about ;) You could either read or ignore them, though ;) It's just that, it's my way of letting you know who I am/what I am doing/have been doing, just as you're letting me know a bit of you through the reviews/messages that I'm getting.

I remember that last year, when I had barely started here, around 1st week of February, we had a university-wide sports fest, too. I did put it too, in the A/N, what happened to me that time. It's in _Little By Little_. And, it's happening again this February. I wonder what will happen to me on Wednesday (Feb 4). I hope it wouldn't be a repeat of last year or of our college-wide sports fest haha ;) No embarrassing situation please! ;)

And oh, did I mention that my opponent at our college sports fest, my boss, although agile, is older than me? So naturally I won the race even if I fell over once ;) Maybe if we were of the same age, she would have let me eat dust haha ;) (The match was unfair, don't you think so? But everything was for fun only so it was nothing to protest about ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

* * *

The silence that enveloped the room stretched for long. The two uncomfortable occupants tried their best to avoid looking at each other, but couldn't help it. And every time their eyes met, they both quickly turned away.

Sachiko had never been as uncomfortable with her life as she was at the moment. And she had never been so embarrassed nor had she been so unsure of what to do next. It was too soon. She had just admitted her feelings to Yumi, and Yumi to her. Not to mention the shock of seeing the missing Yumi tied in her bed with those seductive clothing, everything was a bit overwhelming.

Yumi had forgotten to think rationally as the thought of Sachiko touching parts of her that no one had ever touch except her, and surely her Mom when she was young and couldn't take care of herself yet, threatened to drown her with feelings she was barely accustomed to, and feelings she wasn't very familiar with. Embarrassment. The greatest embarrassment she had felt so far. And excitement coupled with desire. Overwhelming excitement and desire.

When Sachiko saw Yumi shivered, she felt a shiver ran through her, too. It wasn't hard to read what Yumi was thinking. It was becoming too much for her to handle. She forced herself to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, could you feel if something is hidden…in there?" Sachiko asked quietly, embarrassedly.

Yumi shyly turned away from Sachiko and felt her front as best as she could with her hands barely able to move in front of her. In equally shy and stuttering voice, she said, "I didn't feel anything in my b-bra. Should you…I mean…"

Yumi groaned, unable to finish her question.

"Take a look?" Sachiko finished for Yumi.

"Uhm…ah…I'm…I don't…"

Yumi groaned again.

'This got to be the most embarrassing day of my life,' both persons thought.

"I…ah…" Yumi still didn't know what to say.

"It's not like I want to see you…of course I want to, I mean…" Sachiko shut her mouth tightly, effectively saving her from embarrassing herself further. She groaned in frustration then said in an angry voice, "I'm going to kill them."

Despite everything, Yumi couldn't help but giggle. She had never seen Sachiko so frustrated and embarrassed before. Her mirth died down when she thought again about Sachiko touching and looking at her. She shuddered, both in embarrassment and excitement. She gasped when she felt heat travelled from the upper part of her body down to the most sensitive part of her body.

"I don't think the keys are in the things I'm wearing, Onee-sama," she said breathlessly.

At Yumi's breathless words, Sachiko shivered again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...no..."

Sachiko looked at the embarrass Yumi.

Yumi cleared her throat and said huskily, "Could you, uhm, if it's alright, could you turn your back away from me, Onee-sama?"

When Sachiko frowned at her, Yumi cleared her throat again and stammered, "I'll try to get a f-feel if..."

Yumi didn't finish her sentence as Sachiko quickly turned away when she understood what Yumi was trying to say.

Once again, silence ensued. Nothing could be heard except the two's strained breathing and Yumi's movement.

Sachiko tried not to think about the sounds that she could hear from Yumi. It was making her mind think too many unfamiliar things, things that brought her excitement, uncertainties, and worry. Things that made her clenched her fist tight in an attempt to divert her attention. It was a futile attempt. She wanted to cover her ears, but she knew that even with her ears covered, she would still hear the sounds that made her imagination wild, the sounds that were now embedded in her mind.

In further attempt to divert her attention, Sachiko thought about the cause of her predicament. This time, she was successful to momentarily forget the unladylike thoughts running her head. The others would pay. Once she found out who was the ringleader or ringleaders of this 'gift' thing, she would make sure to give her or them a piece of her mind.

Sachiko started to think ways of getting back at the others. It wasn't that she was displeased with their 'gift'. It was the contrary. What she didn't like was their way of tormenting her with their 'gift'. They could have made it easier for her, couldn't they? The discomfort the handcuffs were causing Yumi only added to her want to get back to the others.

Sachiko's dark thoughts were cut when Yumi finally called her. In reality, only a short time had passed. But for the tortured Sachiko, it was almost too much.

"I don't think the keys are in m-me, Onee-sama," Yumi said with relief and to her added embarrassment, a tinge of disappointment.

Sachiko didn't know whether she would feel relief or disappointment. Ignoring the battle of emotions within her, she turned to look at Yumi. For a moment, nothing was said as they engaged in a gazing contest, until Yumi squirmed uncomfortably. It snapped Sachiko's mind from wandering again.

"B-but the message said it's something that you wouldn't dare to touch, right? I couldn't think of anything that you wouldn't dare except..." Yumi trailed off, embarrassed to continue. However, there was no need for her to continue because Sachiko perfectly understood the words left unsaid.

As Sachiko gazed at Yumi helplessly tied in her bed, she made her decision. With great resolved, she moved closer to Yumi and calmly said, "Let's make sure if you're right. Don't worry, I won't take your underthings off."

Yumi's jaw dropped. Unable to think of anything, she nodded while looking at Sachiko with wide eyes. A permanent blush was on her cheeks. Her heart thumped to the point that it was deafening. Excitement, nervousness and worry warred within her as she waited for Sachiko to move. She thought she'd passed out with nervous anticipation.

Sachiko took a deep breath to steel herself. She was trembling, with nervousness and excitement. Never in her wildest dreams, if she had any, that a time like this would happen. Despite the low temperature in her room, she felt sweat trickled in her brow. She felt so warm. She was burning. Gingerly, she reached for the edge of Yumi's negligee. Inch by agonizing inch, she raised the seductive clothing. Her heartbeat was drumming in her ears and she couldn't seem to stop her fingers from trembling as little by little, more white skin was revealed to her.

Sachiko's assumption earlier was confirmed when the piece of clothing that covered the most private part of Yumi was revealed. She was right. Yumi's underwear was lavender, she thought with a blush. For how long she gazed at the piece of clothing in front of her, she didn't know. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off it.

Yumi was frozen as she watched Sachiko's hand moved in slow motion. She literally stopped breathing. When her lungs screamed for air, she breathed with a shudder.

The shudder brought Sachiko's attention back to what she should do. With great difficulty, she swept her eyes at the possible location of the keys. She didn't see anything off. The piece of cloth looked normal to her. In fact, it fit perfectly on Yumi. Through the tiny piece of clothing, she could see the...

'Sachiko, you're not supposed to ogle Yumi. You're supposed to make sure that the keys aren't there,' Sachiko forced herself to think. 'I couldn't help it. The way it covers Yumi is so sexy that it makes me want to, want to...'

"O-onee-sama."

Yumi had to shyly call Sachiko twice before the latter raised her blazing eyes to met Yumi's.

Yumi couldn't help but gasp and shiver at what she saw in Sachiko's eyes. Clearly written there was desire, desire that she had never thought to see on Sachiko addressed to her.

"I...I...uhm..."

Sachiko watched as Yumi struggled to say something. She was in a trance and couldn't make out what was the matter with Yumi.

"T-the keys. Have you found any?" Finally, Yumi managed to say.

"Keys? What keys?" Sachiko asked in confusion.

"Eh?!" Yumi squeaked. She didn't expect Sachiko's response. She was at a loss of words. Was seeing her like this had that unusual effect on Sachiko, she thought as a shot of electricity travelled within her. She was having difficulty breathing again.

"Oh the keys," Sachiko said in embarrassment. Her face was so red it rivalled Yumi's. Forcing other thoughts away in her mind, she looked back at the triangular piece of clothing. Seeing nothing unusual like a bump that wasn't supposed to be there, she lifted the negligee higher while fighting hard to control her fingers from trembling too much. A shiver ran through her again as Yumi's smooth, flat stomach came into view. Finally, the lavender bra came into her view. Though it was lacy, she saw nothing unusual on it, too as her eyes swept a thorough inspection.

"It's not here, too," Sachiko said quizzically, her voice almost croaking. If the keys weren't outside Yumi's underthings, were they inside? But Yumi said she didn't feel anything inside.

"Then it's not in me," Yumi said. Her ears felt so hot with embarrassment. Even if Sachiko was looking at her eyes, she could still feel the latter's eyes gazing on other parts of her. She didn't think the feeling of being undressed by Sachiko through her eyes would leave her mind. It would be a memory that would forever make her sweat and excited.

Silence once again ensued between the two, until Yumi broke it.

"Do you think the others were only joking, Onee-sama?"

"If you couldn't feel it and I couldn't see it, then you may be right. Unless it's really in you and you couldn't just feel it," Sachiko said quietly. If she would have to take a look at Yumi without those underthings, she didn't think she could do it. It was really too soon to be progressing that fast in their relationship. She wasn't ready. She could tell that Yumi wasn't prepared to move that far, too. However, for the sake of Yumi being comfortable, she would. For now though, she would trust Yumi's words that the keys weren't on her.

"Uhm...let's just ask the others in the morning, Onee-sama. Please don't worry about me too much. You should get some rest. I believe you've been really busy this day," Yumi suggested. Though the thought of Sachiko seeing her unclothed excited her, it also scared her. She wasn't ready to be in that stage yet. She needed to get used to the idea first. She needed to get used to the fact that Sachiko really love her more than as a sister. She wanted to savor that thought and feeling first before taking another step in their relationship.

"Onee-sama, could you please..." Yumi trailed off and gazed at the negligee raised above her chest.

"Oh. Sorry," Sachiko said as she pulled the clothing to cover Yumi's exposed body. However, even if Yumi's underthings were covered, she could still see in her mind how Yumi looked with only her underthings on. It was an image that would forever burn in her mind. It was an image that would make her nervous, excited and dizzy for many days and nights.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, the location of the keys will surely be revealed. It's also the end of Part 1. I have to add several things on that chapter first because I changed a lot of things in this one (I couldn't help it! ;)

Since I've mentioned _Little by Little_ at the top A/N, I'd like you to know that I've re-read and edited that one and will re-post sometime this week. As I was reading it, I couldn't help but grin and shook my head. I was like, 'hey, did I really write that?!' And here I was, thinking and saying that _Excapade (A) 04 _might be the most detailed/naughtiest I've written. I was wrong. I don't think I could top _Little by Little._ Not yet. Maybe this one is second. Or maybe third. Ah! I can't really tell. I've forgotten the details of the other stories I've posted (the once that I haven't revised yet anyway, which is still many. I'm only on the 5th story).

Anyway, that's too much babbling. Till next time! Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_01 February 2009_

_1:00 PM_


	6. Part I Chapter 6

A/N: Those who dropped something for chapter 5, namely – _lilgumba, Syaoran Li Chow, krugern, Collie-loves-yuri, Gia0615, inurface, Stavri, clarec97, Spikesagitta, Kiros Razer, shizmaring, elfspirit7, kurakami, _and _chill19_ – thanks a lot. Sorry I couldn't reply individually. I'm having not-so-good days lately (maybe because I left you hanging on last chapter! ;) I just realized that I haven't posted nor responded to the people nice enough to drop their comments for several days already so I decided to drop by, too.

The story behind the absence: A day before our sports fest started, I woke up with both feet hurting, even a bit swollen when night came! (The reason? I haven't ruled out yet that my room mates kicked my feet while I was asleep haha ;) And to think I was so excited to participate in the games! But even with the hurt feet, I still joined the track events because we lacked players (no female staffs wanted to run actually). I still ran or else we wouldn't get points for the female faculty and staff track events. I even ran twice! Now, my feet are really killing me! Need to do something about them tonight.

Anyway, enough of that blah blah.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

* * *

Sachiko and Yumi were once again engaged in a staring contest. Sometimes, their eyes were tender, sometimes, they were heated. Both were burning images in their minds about each other and only each other. After that embarrassing yet at the same time exhilarating hunt for the elusive keys, they were both at a loss for words, before finally Sachiko worked up the courage to break the silence.

"Yumi…"

"Y-yes, Onee-sama…"

"Can I ask for another gift?" Sachiko said softly, gazing at Yumi's eyes intently. Never mind the blush in her cheeks. It was Yumi after all. Besides, Yumi also sported the same blush if not deeper than hers. And both of them were in a different and yet the same situation after all.

"Y-yes of course, Onee-sama. Anything you want, anything."

"Call me by my name," came the breathy request.

Yumi's eyes widened, before they softened. In equally soft voice, she called Sachiko in her first name for the first time.

"Sachiko."

Sachiko closed her eyes at the sound of her name coming from Yumi's lips. She instantly liked the sound of it. With eyes still closed, she raised her hand to touched Yumi's cheeks. She smiled when she felt Yumi lean to her touch.

"Say it again, please, Yumi."

"Sachiko, I love you."

Sachiko opened her eyes and tenderly gazed at Yumi's soft eyes. Of its own accord, her face moved and she found herself leaning over Yumi, their lips almost touching.

"I'd like to add another gift, Sachiko, if you don't mind," Yumi whispered boldly.

Sachiko shivered once again as Yumi's soft breath touched her lips.

"What is it?"

"This," Yumi whispered, before she closed the gap between hers and Sachiko's lips.

It was like magic. Though it was merely touching of soft lips, both still sighed with pleasure.

"Can I have it again?" Sachiko asked, though she didn't wait for Yumi's answer as she pressed her lips firmly against Yumi's.

The two kissed for some time, trying to learn the art of pleasing each other and themselves. After that pleasantly exhausting searched for keys, they deserved it. When they broke up, Yumi whispered huskily, "You can have as much as you want, Sachiko."

The hindrance brought by the handcuffs didn't stop the two from tasting each other's soft lips. It would be a long while before they would finally stop and have some rest.

---o---

Sachiko had barely slept when her phone woke her up. She answered the phone grumpily. Her grumpiness increased when she realized who was on the line.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Sei-sama?" She asked sarcastically.

"Good morning to you, too. So, how did it go? Did you like our gift?" Sei asked happily, ignoring the sarcasm.

Instantly, Sachiko's temper flared.

"How dare you do it to Yumi! Where are the keys?"

The anger that Sachiko held through the night finally exploded.

"Did you take a look where we put them?" Sei asked, unaffected.

"How am I supposed to look when I'm not aware of their location?"

"Come on. You're such a brilliant person. Surely you had it figured out through the card."

"I don't want to play your games anymore. Where are those keys?"

By Sei's tone of voice, Sachiko knew the latter was enjoying herself immensely at her expense. She tried to calm down, but she seemed unable to do so. Yumi had been tied for several hours. She could just imagine how she must felt with her movements so restricted. And what if Yumi needed to use the bathroom? What should they do?

"Let me help you. What are the things that you wouldn't dare to touch? Tell me, Sachiko," Sei said, breaking Sachiko's thoughts.

"Yumi."

"I've seen you touched her a lot of times."

"Then where?"

"I don't know. Where do you think?"

"The only things I would dare touch on Yumi are her face and arms. The rest, I wouldn't dare," Sachiko said impatiently, getting fed up already.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am."

"If her feet were hurt, you wouldn't touch it to, for example, put a band aid or something?"

"Of course I would."

"Then you would touch not only her face and arms but other parts of her, too."

"Tell me where the keys!" Sachiko said, her voice rising.

"So where do you think the keys are? I'll say it if you could guess the location."

"…"

"Sachiko, are you still there?"

"Did you put them on the…on the…on Yumi's underthings?"

Though Sei couldn't see her, Sachiko couldn't help but falter and blush at her question. However, she dismissed it.

"My, I didn't know you have a dirty mind, Sachiko. We wouldn't put the keys in there or you would surely kill us."

"Stop joking!"

"Why should I joke with you?"

When Sachiko didn't speak for a while, Sei sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you already. Your guess was right. It's on Yumi-chan's underthings."

"I told you to stop kidding!"

"I'm telling the truth."

"It's not in there."

"Aha! You did take a look on there. How brave," Sei said triumphantly, laughing gaily.

"I did not!" Sachiko sputtered angrily.

"Don't be shy. It's just me, Sei, your Onee-sama's friend, and girlfriend, and lover," Sei teased.

Sachiko was about to retort angrily when she felt Yumi's hand touched her. She immediately regretted being loud.

"Is that Sei-sama? Can I speak with her?"

Yumi decided that at the rate that Sachiko was going, it would only end with Sachiko being so mad. It was better to interfere right away.

Sachiko nodded and held the phone for Yumi.

"Sei-sama."

"Ah, Yumi-chan. Did you show Sachiko?"

"Show what?"

"What's hidden beneath your sexy…"

"Sei-sama!" Yumi exclaimed in embarrassment.

Sei chuckled.

"I haven't said anything yet. What were you thinking, Yumi-chan?"

"I don't see anything funny. Where did you put the keys?"

"I already told Sachiko. It's on your underthings," came the playful response.

"There's nothing in there!"

"Ah, so Sachiko did take a look."

"She did not!" Yumi said in frustration.

"You can't lie to me, Yumi-chan."

Yumi almost cursed Sei and herself. She would never hear the end of it when she saw again the latter. She and Sachiko wouldn't hear the end of it. However, she put the worry aside for the time being. She had to get free first.

"Please Sei-sama, my hands hurt already. It's so uncomfortable."

"I told you the keys are on your underthings."

"I told you there's nothing in there."

"The keys are there."

Yumi groaned and said, "This is getting nowhere."

"Yumi-chan getting mad already? One night with Sachiko and you're starting to be like her. I told you the keys are on your underthings, along with your clothes."

"Huh?"

Yumi was confused. Aside from her underthings, the negligee was the only clothing on her. So what was Sei talking about?

"Your bag of clothes. The keys are in there along with your underthings."

"Bag of clothes?"

"Yes. It's on Sachiko's chair."

Yumi turned to Sachiko's study table and saw a bag at the chair.

"We did you a favour of bringing your clothes for you, with the help of your mother of course. We told her that we're spending the night at Sachiko's and you forgot to bring your change of clothes. It was brilliant, right?" Sei explained.

Yumi turned to Sachiko and blushing, asked her to take a look at the bag.

"It's uh…on the underthings."

Sachiko blushed, too, as she looked inside the bag. In a way, the others were right. Though they were just piece of clothing, she didn't think she could touch Yumi's nonchalantly. She would be embarrassed and nervous. Just thinking about touching the clothing that Yumi used for covering a very private part of her was enough to make her shiver and imagine things, things that she dared not entertain because of worry and fear if Yumi found out. Things that she considered forbidden. After what happened last night, she was only a little better. Trying to control her hands from shaking, she searched for the darned keys. Fighting a blush, she picked Yumi's underthings. At the corner of her mind, she idly wondered if Yumi owned a lot of sexy underthings considering the one she was wearing and the one that she held in her trembling fingers.

It took Sachiko only a few yet agonizing seconds to find what she was looking for. There, among Yumi's underthings, were the keys. She immediately freed Yumi's hands.

Yumi sighed with relief and picked the phone.

"We found it. Thank you, Sei-sama."

"See? I told you they were in there. What did you think I was talking about, Yumi-chan?"

"I'll kill you, Sei-sama."

"It was Youko's idea," Sei protested with a chuckle.

Before Yumi could answer, she heard protests in Sei's background followed by threats. Despite herself, she giggled. She recognized who it was.

"I just received two threats today, from you and Youko. And don't forget Sachiko," Sei said with feigned fear. "It was really Youko's fault. When I asked her what would be a nice gift for Sachiko and she said, Yumi-chan and…"

Yumi cringed when Sei yelped. She heard commotion at the background.

"Sorry about that, Yumi-chan. Enjoy your stay there and tell Sachiko belated happy birthday," came Youko's voice.

"Uhm…okay Youko-sama. Bye."

As soon as the line was cut, Yumi placed the phone at the table and massaged her wrists.

Sachiko, who was seething with anger, grabbed her wrists and massaged them for her.

Yumi smiled gratefully, before she pulled her wrists away and instead wrapped her arms around Sachiko.

"This is much better. I wanted to do this since last night," she whispered in Sachiko's ears.

"Hmm…" Sachiko murmured, her anger had faded and replaced by contentment.

"It's a pity that the keys weren't really on what you're wearing," Sachiko teased when they broke the embrace and she returned to massaging Yumi's wrists. She felt happy and freer than she had ever been. She could tease Yumi now that she wasn't so nervous and flustered about touching or looking at something that she wasn't used to yet.

Yumi flushed and pouted in response, before she asked boldly, "Would you have really looked inside if they were there?"

It was Sachiko's turn to blush as the thought of her taking a look on Yumi's…she shook her head. She wouldn't let Yumi get the best of her.

"Would you have let me?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I, uhm…I don't know," Yumi said sheepishly.

Sachiko was thoughtful for a moment, before a mischievous glint flashed her eyes.

"W-what?" Yumi asked nervously.

"Come to think of it. You were a gift to me. That means I can do whatever I want with you."

"Eh!"

Yumi gulped and backed away from the advancing Sachiko until she reached the edge of the bed. She was a bit scared at the turn of events. However, she was also excited.

"What are you going to do now, my gift?"

Yumi gazed at Sachiko with wide eyes, her heartbeat erratic. Sachiko looked so erotic towering over her, her long black hair spilling over her shoulders, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling and her luscious lips turned into a playful smirk. Did she just think luscious lips there?

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?" Yumi whispered boldly.

Sachiko's eyes widened when Yumi licked her lips nervously. Before Yumi could react, she covered her lips with hers.

Yumi kissed back, her hand wrapped around Sachiko, pulling her closer. If she was a little worried earlier on how Sachiko would react and on how she would act after what happened last night, it completely disappeared. She wasn't worried anymore that what happened last night was just a spur of the moment.

The two kissed passionately, and broke it only when they almost fell off the bed. Both giggling, Sachiko pulled Yumi towards the middle of the bed without breaking their embrace, their bodies intimately pressed against each other.

"I don't like this day to end," Yumi murmured.

"Me, too."

They were both tired and still sleepy, but neither wanted to end the pleasant activity. They exchanged a few more kisses as long as they could, before tiredness and sleepiness finally won over and both decided to sleep in each other's arms. Both wore a smile in their lips. Both were incredibly happy.

Who would have guessed that Sachiko's birthday would eventually led them to not hold back their emotions anymore?

Maybe the others did guess, that was why they did what they did.

No matter, it was something that the new couple would pay attention later. Even the fact that the others had touched Yumi's underthings that the birthday celebrant would consider as not their right had not yet crossed Sachiko's mind. Nor the fact that the others saw Yumi in something that she would also consider as not their right to see. Once she had absorbed everything, once she was clear-headed enough to think about other things aside from her gift, there might be some sort of payback to some people. For the moment, though, the two happy, contented and tired couple rested and had pleasant dreams about birthdays and gifts.

* * *

A/N: The others were just messing with Sachiko and Yumi, as you found out. And the author, was also messing around when she wrote this chapter, sorry (though the author don't look repentant at all ;)

If they dared put it 'inside', I believe there will be a hell lot to pay ;)

Anyway, that's the end of Part I. The next part is very short. It's just some sort of continuation several months later (I'm just assuming since I don't know Sachiko's nor Yumi's birthday). Instead of doing a sequel, I made it Part I and II.

I'll be back once I'm feeling much better. I don't like not being able to move the way I wanted to! And I hate being grumpy (which only makes me grumpier! Does that even make a sense?) Sigh…Don't worry, I don't bite when I'm grumpy. I only kick, though I can't do that at my feet's state. Maybe I'll settle for a punch or something ha ha (violent, am I not? Though I believe I haven't kicked nor punched anyone physically. Mentally, that's a different story ;)

Well then, bye for now. I'm sure I'll be back lively soon enough.

--- Okay, I had to add this just in case someone will get confused too, like _Spikesagitta _(you got me worried there, and confused, too ;). When Sachiko answered the phone, she stayed in bed (I didn't elaborate on that bit). Yumi touched her, Yumi can touch her, because the handcuffs were long enough for her to move her hands, though they weren't long enough for her to reach past her ribcage (that was in Chapter 4 second paragraph ;). I didn't mention that Yumi touched Sachiko's shoulder (or did I?). Just that, she touched her so it could be anywhere that her cuffed hands could reach. I didn't even mention that it was her hand. It might even be her foot haha. Now that would be a sight! Though it was her hand that I was talking about in the story ;) Hope that's okay now. If not, I'm going for a vacation to re-read the whole thing! Haha ;) ---

_---Arvendell---_

_06 February 2009_

_1:55 PM_


	7. Part II Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks again, reviewers. I believe quite a few of us had terrible week last time. Hope this week would be better. My feet, I couldn't tell if they are getting better or not. I got severe scolding from friends already so I'll see a doctor soon. I so hated going to clinics/infirmaries/hospitals (I'm scared of blood and such) but I don't think I should delay lest something terrible happened to me because that's even scarier ;(

Anyway, here's Part II. It happened several weeks after Part I. Sort of getting to the ex part.

**

* * *

**

Part II

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Yumi, what are your plans for your birthday?" Sachiko asked her girlfriend who was lazing on her bed reading a book while she was seated in her chair doing her school reports.

"Plans? Nothing definite yet. Are you busy on that day?"

"Not really. If I have appointments, I would definitely cancel it," Sachiko said, smiling at the equally smiling Yumi.

"You're so sweet."

"Thank you. So what do you say we go out? My treat."

Yumi's face brightened.

"I like that," she said with a smile, before her smile turned into a pout.

"What's wrong, Yumi?"

"It would be my treat. It's always you who's treating me when we go out. This time I want it to be me," she said sulkily.

Sachiko giggled quietly.

"You know I don't have problems spending for us. But if you insist, then it'll be your treat next week."

Yumi smiled widely, making Sachiko's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh Yumi, you're so cute, don't you know that?"

"And you're beautiful," Yumi replied with gleaming eyes.

Sachiko raised her eyebrows and said, "I know what that look means, Yumi. I still have to finish my homework you know."

Yumi pouted.

"Hurry up then."

"As you wish, my love."

Yumi blushed at the endearment.

Smiling, Sachiko turned her attention back to her homework.

Yumi watched Sachiko with pride, admiration and love. She had to be the luckiest person alive for having the love of the person she loved so much. Ever since the incident during Sachiko's birthday, they had gotten closer and closer. Though they seldom see each other, they always made it a point to go out from time to time. Plus, during Wednesday where Sachiko's class ended early, she always went with her to this house. She would stay here for a few hours before she would leave for home. Just like the case today.

"Are you trying to melt me, Yumi?" Sachiko teased without looking, fully aware that Yumi was intently gazing at her.

"Why, are you an ice cream?" Yumi teased back.

"I'm not sure. Would you like to find out?" Sachiko asked in a low voice.

Yumi's eyes widened, a shudder ran down her spine. Whenever Sachiko used that voice, she always felt that way. Her lips broke into what Sachiko considered as a sexy smirk.

"Why, are you done with your reports?"

"Just a few more."

"I see."

Yumi stood and walked towards Sachiko and wrapped her arms around her.

"You can do it later then," Yumi whispered huskily in Sachiko's ear, before she enclosed it with her lips.

Sachiko leaned back as a moan escaped her lips.

"That's so nice…"

"I'm glad you like it," Yumi whispered, moving her lips from Sachiko's ear to her jaw.

"I don't like it. I love it," Sachiko whispered back as her hand reached out for Yumi's head and pulled it closer.

"Get up from there," Yumi murmured, pulling Sachiko from her seat.

Sachiko didn't disappoint Yumi. As soon as she was up, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, their bodies pressed so close that not even a single strand of hair could pass between them.

When Yumi broke the kiss, Sachiko placed small kisses on her eyelids, nose, forehead, and cheeks.

While Sachiko was busy, Yumi took the initiative to move them closer to the bed. As soon as they reached it, she dropped to the bed with Sachiko and kissed her girlfriend's lips again. Surprisingly, it was her who dominated their kisses, the one who was eagerly advancing. She had Sachiko's blouse unbuttoned from top to bottom in a matter of seconds.

Though surprised, Sachiko let Yumi take the initiative, eagerly accepting what Yumi gave her, from soft kisses and licks to gentle bites along her jaw, shoulders, neck, and down below.

Soon, the lacy bra that hindered Yumi's lips from moving down was taken off and thrown into the floor.

Yumi stopped kissing Sachiko and took her time to admire Sachiko's beauty. She had seen her topless in a few times that they got intimate like this, and it never ceased to take her breath away.

"Sachiko, have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, you have," Sachiko answered with ragged breathing.

"How many times?" Yumi asked, moving her eyes back and forth on Sachiko's eyes to her inviting chest.

"Too many to count."

"Well, I'd like to say it again. You're so beautiful, Sachiko."

"Thank you, Yumi."

"You're welcome."

And then Yumi kissed Sachiko's lips briefly, before she moved lower and placed butterfly kisses on the gentle swells on Sachiko's front while her left hand caressed her girlfriends' ribcage. When Yumi captured one tout peak, Sachiko arched her back and moaned deliciously, sending pleasurable shivers along Yumi's spine. Yumi kissed, licked and nipped on one peak, while she caressed, pinched and squeezed on the other with her fingers.

For several minutes, only whimpers, moans and sounds of kisses could be heard in the room.

When Yumi thought she had paid enough attention on the twin mounds in front of her, she moved her lips lower onto Sachiko's stomach. She stayed there for a few more minutes, before her hand reached for the zipper of Sachiko's skirt.

Despite being drunk from Yumi's kisses, Sachiko stopped Yumi's hands from advancing further.

Yumi raised her head and stared at Sachiko in confusion. When Sachiko tugged her upwards, she obeyed and locked her lips with Sachiko.

After a few more kisses, Sachiko pulled away and touched her cheek on Yumi's and whispered, "Let's stop for now, Yumi."

"Huh?"

Yumi couldn't comprehend what Sachiko said. Her mind was still not thinking coherently.

"Let's continue another time, Yumi."

"B-but why?"

Yumi's brow furrowed in confusion, her lips pouted in disagreement. Hadn't it been always Sachiko who wanted to become more intimate in the past and she was the one who wasn't ready? Why did she want to stop now that she thought she was ready?

"I'm sorry, Yumi, but I'm not ready yet."

Yumi pulled away, sulking. Now she understood what Sachiko felt during those times when she always stopped her from moving farther. Did Sachiko not want to move farther anymore? Fear crept her heart at the thought. It was all her fault.

Before worse thoughts entered Yumi's mind however, Sachiko stopped her by saying, "I'm not ready now. Would next week be alright?"

"Huh? You mean to say…"

"Yes."

Sachiko nodded with a smile, placing a soft kiss on Yumi's nose.

"Is next week alright with you?" Sachiko repeated.

Yumi's lips twitched into a smile, before it turned into a happy laughter.

"It's very much alright with me, Sachiko. Next week is fine."

Smiling, Sachiko placed a gentle kiss on Yumi's lips before she put her discarded clothing back.

"I'll just finish my reports, Yumi."

Yumi nodded though her face clearly showed that she wasn't paying attention to Sachiko. Her mind was off wandering about things that made her heart beat erratically and her whole being tingle with anticipation. She could hardly wait for her birthday to come. She wished that her birthday would be tomorrow so she could...

"Yumi, do you have any particular gift that you wish you could have for your birthday?"

"You're more than enough, love," Yumi replied dreamily.

Sachiko couldn't help but smile at Yumi's dreamy state while at the same time blush a bit at the words Yumi uttered. She too, could hardly wait for Yumi's birthday.

"Would you like me to wrap myself in ribbons, Yumi?" Sachiko teased.

"Sure thing," was Yumi's dreamy response. She was brought out of her dreamy state when she heard soft laughter. She wondered what Sachiko was laughing about, before she flushed red when she absorbed every word that had been exchanged between the two of them.

"I…ah…that was…" Yumi tried to say something but failed miserably. She turned her gaze away from Sachiko in embarrassment.

"If you keep on acting all pretty and seductive, I might just take you on your offer earlier, Yumi," Sachiko continued to tease, a smile not leaving her lips.

"W-what do you mean?" Yumi asked quizzically, glancing at Sachiko but not meeting her eyes.

Sachiko looked at Yumi's front pointedly, her right brow raised.

"Huh?...Ah!"

Yumi looked at her front, then almost jumped in surprised on what she saw. Her shirt was raised and her bra was out of place, leaving one gentle swell for Sachiko's eyes to see. Though Sachiko had seen her wearing nothing on the upper part of her body, she couldn't still help but embarrassed. Quickly, she put her clothing in order while Sachiko giggled at her jumpy actions. Once decent, she pouted at her girlfriend while wondering how she hadn't notice Sachiko pulling her shirt and her bra up.

"You're sneaky," Yumi accused Sachiko whose smile only grew wider.

"I couldn't just let you ravish me, could I?"

Yumi crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Sachiko, though it lasted only a few seconds because she couldn't help but smile back at the latter.

"You're always the one who's taking advantage, Sachiko. I haven't forgotten what you did on your birthday."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, too?" Sachiko challenged with a smug smile.

"Hmp. Maybe I should accept Sei-sama's offer for my birthday," Yumi teased. She remembered clearly the time that she and Sachiko met Sei weeks after Sachiko's birthday.

"_I heard you enjoyed so much our gift, Sachiko. Won't you even say thanks to us who did things at great lengths just to please you," Sei said as soon as she saw Sachiko and Yumi near the gate of Lillian. The two were walking with Shimako, Noriko, Yoshino and Touko. It was Wednesday and Sachiko and Yumi were on their way to the former's house. _

"_You. How dare you do that to Yumi?" Sachiko responded almost heatedly. _

_Sei pouted, then said, "At least our gift was unique, right Yoshino-chan, Drill Girl? You won't be able to buy it even if you own the world. You'll never find something like that in any store, here or abroad. You'll only find it inside the Fukuzawa house, and I don't think you'll dare to get it."_

_Yumi watched the exchange a little anxious. She was worried were the conversation would led to. She just hoped the others wouldn't feed Sachiko's anger by teasing them. _

_Sachiko held back her retort. In some ways, she was thankful for what the others did. In other ways, she was mad. Though being thankful won and she nodded curtly. She wasn't ready yet to voice out her appreciation. Nevertheless, she knew that they understood._

"_So, Yumi-chan, do you want us to abduct Sachiko, too, for your birthday? We'll wrap her in a red ribbon, or maybe lavender ribbon, so you won't have a hard time taking it off."_

_Yumi flushed but couldn't help her mind to wander as images of Sachiko in…_

"_Yumi!"_

"_Y-yes!" _

_Blushing, Yumi turned to the equally blushing Sachiko. The latter had caught on Yumi's train of thoughts and couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed and at the same time hot inside._

_Sei and the others' laughter echoed in the quiet grounds of Lillian. _

"_Yumi-chan, I didn't know you had it in you. My, you are so naughty," Sei teased, making Yumi flushed all the more if that was possible._

"_Look who's talking," Yumi retorted._

"_Aha! So you're thinking like me. That's so naughty of you, really, really naughty. And Sachiko is no better. Youko would be thrilled to hear this," Sei continued._

"_I'm sure Onee-sama would be thrilled too, to hear that someone has been slacking off with her first class almost every day. I seemed to remember seeing someone running around as if chased by men 10 minutes after classes had started," Sachiko said coolly, effectively making Sei's happy laughter turned into nervous one._

"_Ah, that's only twice…thrice…alright more than that," Sei conceded when Sachiko looked at her challengingly._

_The threat effectively made Sei paused from teasing Sachiko and Yumi further. Of course, Sei would eventually tell Youko about her mishaps, but she wasn't ready to face Youko's reaction at the moment. _

"I haven't got back at that woman yet," Sachiko said, pulling Yumi's thoughts back to the present.

"I'm sure we'll have our chance, Sachiko," Yumi said soothingly seeing the frown in Sachiko's face.

"You're right."

The two gazed at each other, forgetting about Sei and payback at the moment. When they broke their gaze, both had silly smile on their faces. They returned to what they were doing earlier, Sachiko writing a report and Yumi reading. However, both of their minds were not on their tasks at hand but on the possibilities for next week.

* * *

A/N: Only one chapter left, unless I could still add another. I have ideas for addition, but I wonder if I could write it with my hectic schedule even after work ;( If I can't, then let's just settle for the one I already have.

And, just want to tell you that I'm progressing quite quickly in reposting my stories. I've reposted up to the 11th story, maybe even 12th later, who knows ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_10 February 2009_

_1:32 PM_


	8. Part II Chapter 2

A/N: It had been almost a week! I was really busy last week, and will be busy again this coming week. I really wanted to insert a chapter before the last one so I wasn't able to post until now. I was finally able to write something yesterday and got really into it that I decided to add two chapters aside from the last one ;) Just prolonging the inevitable ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

As the day of Yumi's birthday drew nearer, her nervousness increased. Her nervousness had escalated to the point that she thought she'd passed out. For the last few days, she had caused several mishaps already. She was banned from their kitchen for breaking several dinner wares. She was called several times by teachers for spacing out. She had been teased by her friends for the reason behind her wandering mind.

When the day she was eagerly yet nervously awaiting arrived, her nervousness just increased some more, if that was even possible.

"Happy birthday, Yumi," Sachiko greeted with a beautiful smile that Yumi swooned. Today would be the day, she thought as she smiled hugely until her cheeks hurt.

"Thank you, Sachiko. Shall we go then?" Yumi asked as she interlaced her fingers with Sachiko's.

"Yes."

Today, at Yumi's birthday, they hadn't planned something special. Just some shopping, maybe watch a movie, and have a quiet dinner together. Tonight though, would be different. They hadn't spoken about what they were going to do, but that wasn't necessary. They had a quiet understanding. They were both nervous, Yumi specially, so they decided not to talk about it. They had some ideas, though different, it definitely led to one thing. Tonight would be the night.

"I wonder how everyone is doing," Yumi said as she and Sachiko entered the shopping mall.

"They said they will be busy today so that's probably it," Sachiko answered. It was odd that the others were busy on Yumi's birthday. She had a nagging feeling that something would happen, though. "Are you sad that you're not going to see them today?"

Yumi shook her head and then smiled at Sachiko and said, "It means that I can have you alone to myself for my birthday."

"You want to monopolize me today?" Sachiko teased.

"A little. It's my birthday after all," Yumi teased back.

They entered a boutique to look around when Yumi saw the undergarments displayed. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered the ones she wore during Sachiko's birthday, the one that her _abductors_ made her wear including the seductive negligee.

"Yumi, you should try some," Sachiko said from behind Yumi.

"Eh?! No way?" Yumi exclaimed. She was embarrassed to try on some negligees. They all looked so seductive. Even if she had worn one already, she didn't think she would do it again, not in the near future anyway.

"Why not?" Came Sachiko's puzzled voice.

"Sachiko, that's..." Yumi turned around as she spoke and her words were caught in her throat. She cleared her throat and giggled nervously to cover her embarrassment.

"I think this skirt would definitely look good on you," Sachiko said, showing Yumi a green skirt.

"R-right. I'll try it on."

Yumi grabbed the skirt Sachiko was holding and almost ran towards the changing room, leaving a surprised Sachiko. As soon as she was shielded from Sachiko's eyes, she scolded herself, "Stupid Yumi. You didn't actually thought that Sachiko wanted you to try some negligees on, did you?"

As she scolded herself, another thought entered Yumi's mind. Wouldn't it be nice to wear something like that tonight? The thought made Yumi blush all the more, if that was possible.

"Yumi, are you alright there?"

"Y-yes. Sorry to make you worry."

After that particular boutique, they moved into another. And another. And as the time progressed on, Yumi got all the more flustered much to Sachiko's puzzlement. Or was Sachiko really puzzled?

"It's a shame that you're not on wearing your hair tied anymore. These ribbons would have looked gr..." Sachiko stopped talking as a thought entered her mind. A slight flush appeared on her cheeks, which deepened when she looked at Yumi whose face was sporting the same colour. They both cleared an imaginary lump on their throats.

"Y-yes, they would have been great," Yumi said in a slightly higher voice. In her mind, and no doubt in Sachiko's, Sei's talked about giving Sachiko wearing ribbons as a gift to Yumi entered both of their minds.

"Especially the lavender ones?" Sachiko asked before she could stop herself.

"Ah...y-yes. Paired by lavender negligee and..." Yumi covered her lips to prevent herself from saying anymore. She met Sachiko's equally wide eyes and they both got quiet for several seconds before a smile started appearing on their lips. The smile was soon replaced by giggles.

"I think our minds are on the other world," Sachiko commented even as Yumi hooked her right arm on her left.

"You're right. Maybe we should leave this place now before..."

"I want to go home now," Sachiko thought aloud. She flushed again when she realized she had spoken her thought.

Yumi raised her head to meet Sachiko's eyes and she shivered at the look she saw there. Sachiko's mind was definitely on somewhere else already.

At the equal look Sachiko saw in Yumi's eyes, she, too, felt tingles on her spine. She really wanted to go home already, but she remembered Yumi saying before that she wanted to see a new movie. They had plenty of time for activities later so it wouldn't really hurt to spend a few more hours before going home. She cleared her throat. She had been doing that frequently since she was with Yumi earlier.

"We should see the movie first and..." Sachiko paused. She felt another tingle in her spine, but it had nothing to do to Yumi. It was a different feeling, a sense of forbidding. She looked around with a frown.

"Something wrong, Sachiko?" Yumi asked when she noticed the changed in Sachiko's bearing. She followed Sachiko's gaze and saw nothing unusual.

"Nothing. I thought...never mind. Shall we see the movie now and then we can have an early dinner and go home?"

"I like that," Yumi agreed easily. Her mood too, slightly changed. True, she wanted to be really alone with Sachiko already, but she was nervous, too. She wanted to work up her courage first as the thought of being one with Sachiko made her knees felt weak again.

---o---

It was a light and funny movie. It was supposed to make Yumi relaxed. However, as the time drew nearer, she was paying less and less attention to the movie but rather of the person beside her. She looked at their interlaced fingers, and wondered what those fingers would do to each other later. The thought made her shiver once again.

"Are you cold, Yumi?"

Another shiver ran down Yumi's spine when Sachiko whispered near her ear. She was beginning to regret her decision earlier for agreeing to see a movie first instead of going home already.

"Just a little," Yumi answered, and was delighted when Sachiko pulled her closer. She leaned her head on Sachiko's shoulder even as her face focused once again on the screen. However, the scenes didn't register in her mind as she savoured the feeling of being really closed to Sachiko.

---o---

"Let's have a quick dinner and go home already," Sachiko suggested.

"Sure!" Yumi agreed with a smile. The thought that Sachiko wanted to be alone with her as quick as possible made her really giddy, momentarily pushing away her nervousness.

Yumi's assumption about Sachiko's thoughts was true. However, there was something else that made Sachiko say what she said. Sachiko couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. She felt it before they entered the movie theatre, as they were watching the movie, and after they left the theatre.

"I know a good place that is near here, Sachiko," Yumi said, interrupting Sachiko's thought.

"That's good. Let's go there then," Sachiko answered, a little distracted.

---o---

Sachiko paused before they entered the restaurant. Her keen eyes saw something that made her frown.

"Yumi, maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Huh? Why? You don't like here?" Yumi asked uncomfortably. Sachiko didn't like this place? But it looked fine to her. It wasn't very fancy, but she thought that it wasn't bad either. Besides, looking and moving into another restaurant would take more time and that wasn't what she had in mind today. She thought Sachiko wanted to go home as quick as possible, too.

The worried look, and was that hurt, that Sachiko saw in Yumi's eyes made her worried, too. Yumi didn't see what she saw.

"You got it wrong, Yumi. I am..."

Sachiko didn't finish her words when someone spoke behind.

"Fancy meeting you two here."

* * *

A/N: There you have it. I still have to write the next chapter before you can read the last one ;)

Until next time! Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_15 February 2009_

_3:50 PM_


	9. Part II Chapter 3

A/N: Because I couldn't help myself but write and write. Here's the interruption to Yumi and Sachiko's plan, their torture ;) It's nothing special actually, just thought that since the others messed with the two in Part I, then there should be some messing in Part II, too ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

Yumi looked at her left, and then to her right, and then back to her front. She let out a quiet sigh.

"You look bothered, Yumi-chan. Are you not happy to see us?" Asked by the smiling Sei.

"I did not say that," Yumi denied, pouting. How could she explain it to the others? They showed up when she least expected to see them, when her mind was already fixed into something. After they had all apologized and said that they were busy on her birthday and couldn't come when she had asked them, everyone started turning in.

"Why are you here?" Sachiko asked, interrupting Sei's retort.

"What? Are we not allowed to dine here? Do the Ogasawaras own this place?" Sei asked in return.

"I didn't say that!" Sachiko said with annoyance. When she and Yumi arrived, she immediately saw Sei, Shimako and Noriko inside the restaurant. She decided that to avoid spending more time away from what she and Yumi's unspoken plan, they should dine somewhere else. However, luck wasn't on their side because before she could say something more to Yumi earlier, Youko together with Touko had arrived and asked them to come inside. They couldn't say no to their older and younger sisters so they found themselves sitting with them and the others.

"But you looked like it. That's what your eyes said," Sei continued.

"I thought you were busy?" Yumi asked, interrupting the impending argument.

"We finished our task early. We decided to have a get together and then invite you here because it's your birthday. We've been trying to reach you since earlier but we couldn't."

"I left my phone."

"Oh. Didn't want to be disturbed, eh."

"When I asked everyone before, everyone said they were busy," Yumi continued, ignoring Sei's comment.

"We were hoping you would at least try harder but you easily agreed. Seemed you don't really like to be with us on this day so we decided to celebrate your birthday even without you," Sei teased.

"T-that's not true! I would love to be with everyone but..." Yumi said with wide eyes, before she was cut by Sachiko.

"Were you following us earlier?" Sachiko asked Sei with a frown.

"No I wasn't."

Sachiko looked at the grinning Sei unbelievingly.

"It was coincidence. I was planning to buy something when I saw you and Yumi-chan coming from a boutique. So, did you two follow my advice? Did you buy ribbons there? Or maybe sexy lingerie?"

Both Sachiko and Yumi flushed. They didn't buy anything like that. Nonetheless, they couldn't help but feel a tinge of embarrassment because of their thoughts earlier when they saw the ribbons and the sexy underthings.

At Sachiko and Yumi's flushed face, Youko raised her brows, Shimako, Noriko and Touko smiled, and Sei laughed. More or less they had an idea on Sachiko and Yumi's thoughts.

"Aha! You did buy! Can we see it?" Sei said triumphantly.

"We did not! Honestly, Sei-sama, do you exist to torment us?" Yumi asked, still blushing.

"You forgot something. I live to please Youko, too," Sei answered with a cheeky grin.

Before Yumi could retort, she was interrupted by a slightly breathless Eriko.

"Am I late?" Eriko asked with a smile.

"No. You're just on time," Sei answered.

"Really? I'm glad. Yumi-chan, thank you for inviting me."

"Eh? I did not," Yumi answered, a little taken aback.

"You did not? Am I not welcome here?" Eriko asked, her smile disappeared and replaced by a questioning look.

"N-no, no, that's not it," Yumi said, waving her arms for emphasis. She wouldn't want Eriko to think that way. However…

"What Yumi is trying to say is that, she didn't have an idea that there's a gathering here today," Sachiko answered in Yumi's stead. Yumi nodded in agreement.

"I see."

At Eriko's arrival, the topic of conversation shifted to her much to Yumi's relief. Sachiko, however, wasn't still pleased.

"Excuse me. I'll go to the comfort room," Sachiko said, standing from her seat.

"I'll come with you," Yumi said as she too, got up from her seat. However, Sachiko's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"There's no need, Yumi. I won't take long."

"Oh. Okay then."

As soon as Sachiko left, Sei handed Yumi a small paper bag.

"What is this?" Yumi asked, eyeing the bag suspiciously.

"Our gift of course. Or would you have preferred if we wrapped Sachiko in ribbons as a gift instead?" Sei teased, making Yumi flush and glare at her.

---o---

Sachiko gazed at her reflection on the mirror. Nothing looked unusual in her reflection. The same flawless features, the same frown, the same irritated look.

She was irritated. Things were happening out of her control. Was it some kind of punishment for waiting for so long to take some actions? Was it a sort of retribution for denying what she and Yumi wanted?

She had to think about something. She and Yumi had been waiting for this day, for tonight. She had to think a reason to leave early. Otherwise, knowing the others, it would be a long while before she and Yumi could leave. She knew that Sei would stall them for as long as she could. Sei infuriated her most of the times, no matter how much Sei cared for her and Yumi, no matter how much she too, cared for her as a friend. Sei always messed with her, always getting on her nerves with her endless teasing. And now, Sei had the others as backup. If it was Sei only, she could easily brush her off, pretend to get angry and take Yumi away. However, she couldn't do that with the others. She believed that they were forced to go along.

Wait.

That might not be true.

Sei might be the ringleader again, but the others might have gone along on their own will. She hadn't forgotten yet about what happened during her birthday. If they had gotten involved in _abducting_ Yumi and presenting her as a gift to her, then it wasn't surprising that they were involved on what was happening in this restaurant.

What should she and Yumi do?

---o---

Yumi looked at the direction of the comfort room. Sachiko said that she wouldn't be long but several minutes had passed already and she wasn't back yet. Did something happen to her?

"Yumi-sama, is something wrong?" Asked Noriko, noticing the worried look in Yumi's face.

"She's been gone for so long," Yumi answered. Though she didn't mention any name, the others understood who she was referring to.

"I'm sure Sachiko's alright, Yumi-chan," Youko said.

"You should listen to Youko, Yumi-chan. Nothing's wrong with Sachiko. She's just currently being abducted and wrapped in ribbons for the highlight of the show tonight," Sei added.

"What?!!"

Yumi shot to her feet even as the others giggled.

"She's joking, Onee-sama," Touko said, pulling Yumi back on her seat.

"But..."

Yumi wasn't sure whether she should believe or not. Knowing the others, it wasn't a farfetched idea. And to make her suspicion grew, Rei and Yoshino weren't with them. What if those two were assigned to do who-knew-what to Sachiko for her birthday?

"Are red ribbons okay to you, Yumi-chan? Or do you like the lavender ones?" Sei asked with a grin.

"Are you serious?" Yumi asked with a frown.

"Well. Since it's your birthday, we're giving you a choice now. You can't do anything about it now. Rei and Yoshino-chan with Sachiko are surely on their way to Sachiko's house already. Why do you think those two aren't here? Yoshino-chan wouldn't miss something like this unless she's doing a more important role. Naturally, Rei wouldn't let her do it alone," Sei explained.

Yumi was still frowning as she gauged the truth in Sei's words. She was torn between believing and not believing. Sei was born a joker and thus, she might just be messing with her. However, since Sei really loved to play around, it wouldn't be surprising if what she said were true.

As Yumi pondered over, Rei and Yoshino arrived.

"How was it?" Sei asked.

"Success!" Yoshino answered with a huge smile.

"W-wait, Yoshino-san. You really did it?" Yumi asked worriedly, her eyes wide.

"Of course, Yumi-san. I helped Rei-chan. It was quite hard, mind you," Yoshino answered energetically.

"Y-you mean to say that Sachiko is in her house now and is..." Yumi paused. She didn't think she could say it.

"What do you mean?" Yoshino asked, her smile replaced by a look of confusion. However, at Sei's subtle wink, her smile returned. She didn't understand yet, but knowing Sei and since the joke wasn't on her or Rei, it was okay. She would trust Sei.

"You...you wrapped Sachiko in ribbons?" Yumi asked. She was incredulous, yet a blushed appeared on her cheeks once again as an image of Sachiko in bed covered in nothing except ribbons played on her mind. Suddenly, she was feeling warm all over. She wanted to go home now!

"See? I told you, Yumi-chan. So, is it red or lavender?" Sei asked.

"Red," Yumi answered absentmindedly, her ears reddened when fit of giggles erupted again.

"Something wrong, Yumi?"

Yumi's neck hurt when she suddenly turned to see the owner of the voice.

"S-Sachiko?! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Sachiko asked with a frown, confused with Yumi's question and demeanour.

"..."

Instead of answering, Yumi turned to glare furiously at Sei who grinned back.

"Yumi-chan, here," Rei said, drawing Yumi's attention from Sei to her.

"Wha..."

Yumi eyed the huge box in front of her.

"You can open it if you want," Rei said with a smile.

Still confused, Yumi opened the box. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered when she was treated by a beautifully made cake.

"Happy birthday, Yumi-chan. We got late because I had to finish that first," Rei explained.

---o---

Yumi glanced at Sachiko helplessly. What did they have gotten themselves into? The two of them had been dragged to a karaoke, much to their disappointment.

"The night is really long," Yumi said with a sigh. She wanted to be alone with Sachiko as soon as possible, but the others made it impossible. Did they know about her and Sachiko's plans? Or was it just coincidence that they wanted to do a lot of things in her birthday? Whatever the reasons were, it was slowly driving her crazy. She had been waiting for this day since last week. No doubt, Sachiko, too, had been waiting for this day.

It was pure torture for Yumi. She was sitting beside Sachiko, and every time their skin touched, she shivered. She was having a hard time focusing on the matters at the room except of how good Sachiko's skin felt on hers. She wanted to feel more, but couldn't do it. She couldn't just ravish Sachiko in front of the others, could she?

---o---

Sachiko sighed at how the day turned out. Hopefully, later it would be good already. Surely it would, she thought as images of her and Yumi together played in her mind. She wanted to strangle the others for the game they were playing on them. Did they have any idea what they were doing to her and Yumi? Maybe they did have an idea and that was why they were currently in this place. First, her birthday. Now, Yumi's birthday. Were they really testing her patience? She didn't think she could still last sitting in this place with Yumi so close she could smell her scent, she could feel her soft skin on hers. Pretty soon, she might just lost her cool and drag Yumi out, which she didn't want to do. She didn't want to give Sei the satisfaction of seeing something like that.

"The night is really long," Yumi whispered to herself, drawing Sachiko's mind from wondering.

"You can say that again," Sachiko whispered.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Sei asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Sei-sama," Sachiko snapped.

"Ooh. Sachiko's really scary. Yumi-chan, you should calm her down," Sei continued, not bothered.

"A kiss would do it, Yumi-chan," Youko teased.

Even if she was blushing at the suggestion, Yumi leaned in and dropped a chaste kiss on Sachiko's lips before she glared at the others.

"Happy now?" Yumi said, scowling, much to the amusement of the others.

"My. Yumi-chan is even scarier than Sachiko. Have we interrupted a secret plan tonight?" Youko asked.

"You got that right. I think Yumi-chan wants to undress Sachiko already. Don't mind us, Yumi-chan. We will turn our backs and pretend that nothing's going on," Sei teased.

"We're not exhibitionist!"

"Aha! So you really wanted to undress Sachiko. Really, Yumi-chan. I'm so proud of you. You're turning more and more like me," Sei continued, chuckling at the flustered and annoyed look in both Sachiko and Yumi's faces.

"We're going to leave," Sachiko said, standing from her seat.

"Really?" Sei asked with a mischievous grin. "I was wrong. It seemed that it was the other way around. Go for it, Sachiko! Have fun!"

With those words, the others greeted Yumi some more before they all turned their attentions away from Sachiko and Yumi, leaving them confused.

"W-what just happened?" Yumi asked, confused. Just like that? The others wouldn't mind if they leave already?

Sachiko didn't comment and started walking towards the door. She was furious. She wanted to strangle them. She was also furious with herself. If she had spoken something earlier, she was sure that she and Yumi wouldn't have stayed long in this place. The others would have let them go. She understood everything perfectly now. Aside from wanting to really see Yumi, they wanted to play with them and test their patience.

If killing wasn't a sin, the others would be dead by now.

* * *

A/N: As I wrote this chapter, the story kept on getting longer. From only two chapters for Part II, now I have 5 haha. You know what that means? Two more chapters left ;)

I promise the next one is better...for Sachiko and Yumi ;)

And, yes, I really love Sei messing with them, as always ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_18 February 2009_

_2:20 PM_


	10. Part II Chapter 4

A/N: It's been a while ;) I've been bothered by something, hence the delay of this update. Moreover, yesterday I couldn't log-in on FFN.

And, I really appreciate readers who still dropped reviews even if the stories had long been completed. If you are reading this, I'd like to say thank you again ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter **4**

* * *

Sachiko was being really quiet during the whole trip. Yumi was torn between excitement of finally being alone with Sachiko and wary at the latter's mood. However, as they neared Sachiko's house, the excitement overrode wariness and her breathing became difficult, her mind going blank, her skin tingled all over. She barely remembered what happened with the others already as she anticipated what would happen.

Finally, Sachiko's house came into view. As soon as Yumi stepped out of Sachiko's car, she started to sweat profusely and her legs seemed heavy.

"Let's get inside, Yumi."

Yumi watched Sachiko walked towards the door calmly. How come she was the only one who was nervous to the core? Was Sachiko really that mad? Were they not doing Sachiko's promise last week because of what happened earlier? After all, it was really late. A lot of people surely were asleep at this late hour of the night.

Legs wobbly, Yumi followed Sachiko inside the house.

"I'll take the shower first if you don't mind," Sachiko said coolly.

Yumi nodded dumbly and watched Sachiko get her change of clothes and went to the bathroom. As soon as Sachiko was out of sight, she pressed her palms on her cheeks.

"Relax, Yumi. Take a deep breath. One, two, three…"

After doing breathing exercise for some time, Yumi felt her body relaxed, only to tense again when Sachiko came out of the bathroom. She hadn't noticed that several minutes had passed already.

"It's your turn, Yumi."

Yumi nodded, unable to speak with nervousness. She picked her things and headed to the bathroom hurriedly.

Once Yumi was behind the bathroom's door, Sachiko hurriedly went to her dresser and searched for something. After she found it, she worked things as fast as she could. She didn't know how long Yumi would be in the bathroom, and she wanted to finish her preparation as soon as possible.

Once done, Sachiko sighed with relief.

"Now I have to wait for you, Yumi. Please don't take too long."

Sachiko could almost hear her heart thumping in her chest. This was the night that she and Yumi had been waiting for. Though she had shown an irritated façade with the others earlier, it was completely erased as nervousness set in when she realized that she was finally alone with Yumi, in her house, in her bedroom. There was nothing unusual of being alone with Yumi in her bedroom because it had happened several times already. What was different was the fact that something would happen that would bring her and Yumi closer than before. The promise she made last week would be fulfilled this night. She had never done something like it before. In fact, until Yumi became her girlfriend, she had never thought doing something like that.

When the bathroom door opened, Sachiko almost jumped from her seat in front of the vanity mirror. She pretended to be busy and focused her attention in her reflection on the mirror.

Yumi watched Sachiko brushed her hair gracefully. The way Sachiko's hair moved with each brushed made her hands itched to touch those soft long hairs. Automatically, her feet dragged her towards Sachiko and held the latter's hand that was holding the hairbrush.

"Let me, please," she requested in a low voice.

Sachiko's breath hitched at Yumi's husky voice. She let go of the hairbrush and sat stone-still as Yumi slowly brushed her hair.

Yumi brushed Sachiko's hair lovingly, while Sachiko savoured the feeling. Soon, Yumi replaced the hairbrush with her fingers. She twirled Sachiko's long hair and watched in fascination as the twirled strands straightened whenever she let go.

"I really like your hair, Sachiko," Yumi whispered in Sachiko's ear.

Sachiko hummed in response. She stayed seated for a few more minutes, enjoying the caressed, before she decided that there were still important things left to do. She stood and pulled Yumi towards her bed. She sat the latter in the bed and then reached for a drawer.

"Yumi, I have something for you."

Yumi stared at Sachiko with confusion when handcuffs were handed to her.

"Sachiko?"

"Those were what the others used on you last time," Sachiko explained. She cleared her throat before she proceeded with a blush, "You can use it on me if you want, like what the others did on you last time minus the abducting part. I thought it would be fair…"

Yumi's eyes widened and colour covered her cheeks. Sachiko handcuffed in bed with just a robe on? The image that came in her mind made her whole body warm. With great difficulty, she reached for the handcuffs and gazed at them intently, before she placed them on the table.

"Maybe some other time," Yumi whispered huskily.

Sachiko nodded and waited for Yumi to move.

Yumi gazed at Sachiko, not knowing what to do. It was the moment she was waiting for and now she was having second thoughts! Hadn't she been worried earlier that Sachiko lost her mood already because of what the others did to them? Now that her earlier assumption was proven wrong, she couldn't get the strength she needed to make a move!

"Ah, I remember something," Yumi exclaimed, ruining the quiet atmosphere. She mentally slapped herself as she thought what she should do next. She hadn't really remembered something. She was just…wait. There was something she could use as an excuse.

"Wait here," Yumi said as she searched for something among her things. As soon as she found it, she went back to Sachiko.

"The gift from the others," Yumi explained as she started to open the paper bag.

Sachiko frowned. How could Yumi think something else when she was having a hard time to say what she wanted for tonight? She had worked up the courage to give Yumi the handcuffs as a sign, and Yumi just had to ruin it. Irritation slowly bubbled inside her.

"Ah…" Yumi whispered as her hands trembled. She quickly returned the contents of the paper bag, glad that Sachiko didn't notice the contents.

"What is it, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, her dark mood momentarily forgotten as she saw Yumi smiling nervously.

"Um, nothing, nothing Sachiko," Yumi said as she moved the paper bag away.

Noticing Yumi's action, Sachiko stopped the former's hand and said, "Let me see that."

"I…I…Here…"

Knowing Sachiko would insist harder if she refused, Yumi handed the paper bag.

Still frowning, Sachiko opened the paper bag and pulled its contents. Her fingers trembled too, when the contents were revealed to her.

"Who…"

"The others gave it to me earlier," Yumi explained quickly.

"_Yumi-chan, open it before you lay in bed tonight, okay? You can choose what you want to use," Sei said with a grin._

"_O-okay. Thank you, Sei-sama," Yumi said, wondering if she should do as Sei had asked._

"I see," Sachiko said. She, too, was blushing as she held the red ribbons with trembling fingers.

Yumi cleared her throat and said a bit shakily, "Sei-sama said there are choices. I wonder if…uh…"

Yumi's eyes widened as a skimpy pair of red underthings came into view. If someone would wear them, she wondered if it would cover anything at all. They were see-through!

"A-are these things supposed to cover something?" Yumi asked stupidly.

For a moment, silence enveloped the room, except for heavy breathing of its occupants.

Sachiko recovered first and said huskily, "Are you going to wear these, Yumi?"

Yumi's eyes widened some more as she shook her head rapidly.

"No way! They are for you!"

Even as she said it, Yumi's mind had wondered already as she imagined Sachiko wearing either the ribbons or the underthings. Her body felt so warm she thought steam would come out of her at the image she conjured in her mind. She would love to…

"Yumi!" Sachiko called in a rising tone even as she blushed furiously. As usual, it wasn't hard to read what Yumi's thoughts were, especially as a glazed look could be seen in her eyes. That and the fact that Sachiko was thinking the same thing with Yumi, it was enough to make Sachiko's shaking traveled from her fingers to her whole body.

"Y-yes!"

"Do you want me to wear this?" Sachiko asked, not looking at Yumi's eyes. Really. Why was she embarrassed? It wasn't like her plan wasn't similar to this. In fact, it was even bolder. But if Yumi wanted her to…

"Some other time, Sachiko," Yumi answered. What would be the use of those things if they wouldn't stay long enough for her to admire. She could hardly wait anymore! No more hesitation this time!

"Oh. Okay then."

Silence once again enveloped the room. They remained unmoving for a few seconds, before Sachiko reached for Yumi's hand and placed it on the ties of her robe.

Yumi smiled nervously.

"S-Sachiko…"

Sachiko nodded, encouraging Yumi to move.

Yumi stayed silent for a couple of minutes, her trembling fingers held on the ties of Sachiko's robe tightly. Now that it was really it, she was hesitating again! Geez! How long was she going to act like this?!

"Are you my gift tonight, Sachiko?"

It was supposed to be a seductive tease, but Yumi's trembling voice made it sound almost croaked. She silently cursed herself at her failure.

"Why don't you find out yourself, love," Sachiko teased back.

"You really don't want to wrap yourself with ribbons, do you?" Yumi said huskily. She was glad that her voice sounded better.

"Why should have I bothered? You'll take them off anyway."

Yumi flushed red, but it didn't deter her from leaning towards Sachiko and planting soft kisses across her face.

"No turning back?" Yumi asked nervously. Though if Sachiko pulled back, she wouldn't know what she would do.

"I don't intend to."

Yumi grinned, forgetting about being nervous. She was very much turned on by Sachiko's pliant manner, though she loved too her aggressive manner. She gave Sachiko's lips a long passionate kiss, before she pulled away and untied the knot of Sachiko's robes. A smile touched her lips when a sexy red negligee met her gaze. So it was red, too, huh. Red was the theme of her birthday seeing as the others had given her red things, too. She thought the pair of red underthings would match Sachiko's negligee perfectly.

Yumi immediately shook the thought away. It wasn't time to have her mind wandering. She should focus on what was happening alone.

The negligee on Sachiko didn't last long because Yumi had it off in a heartbeat. Her eyes almost bulged out at the sight that greeted her afterwards.

"S-Sachiko!" She stammered.

"Did you not like it?" Sachiko asked stupidly.

Yumi shook her head, her eyes gawking at Sachiko's nude form. No wonder Sachiko didn't want to wear the others' gifts. She had something more daring in mind and that was to be in her birth suit.

"Happy birthday, Yumi," Sachiko whispered shyly. She was showing Yumi something that no one had seen. No matter how much she steeled herself, she still felt nervousness and bashfulness. This time, she fought hard not to tremble, though the blush that covered her body would have matched the negligee she was wearing earlier before Yumi saw it fit to take it off.

Yumi was speechless. She wanted to say something. However, she was having difficulty to breathe let alone speak. And when finally she opened her lips to say something, a different word escaped her mouth.

"Aah!!"

The moment was ruined as Yumi found herself on the floor, while Sachiko's skin almost jumped out of her as she sat up and pulled something to cover herself.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. It's really 'mean' of me to stop right here. But hey, I couldn't help it if my teasing side always dominates my senses ;)

(Cut the author some slack, please! ;)

February is a really busy month for me this year (sigh…) Plus the other thing that's been bothering me…The good thing for me this end of February is that I don't have to walk in pain anymore. After having my feet mummified ;) for more than a week, I can now walk properly without the bandages ;) Hope it will continue to get better until such time that I can run again to my heart's content ;)

And, one more chapter and I will say bye-bye for a while ;)

Well then, until next run!

"…"

I mean, until next time! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_25 February 2009_

_2__:00 PM_


	11. Part II Chapter 5

A/N: I realized I haven't posted this one yet. Sorry to make you waiting. I've been so busy my head is spinning already with having to deal with a lot of things at the same time :( Work and personal matters (I am attempting to organize my life haha ;) are taking most of my time that I hardly have time for anything else.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sachiko and Yumi stared at each other, stunned. They were so focused on each other and on the matter at hand that they were very surprised when an unexpected loud sound enveloped the room.

They turned their eyes on the source of their surprised – the ringing mobile phone.

Still shocked, Sachiko turned her eyes back to Yumi and asked worriedly, "Yumi, are you alright?" Her unintentional pushed coupled with Yumi's sudden jerky movement had resulted to Yumi sliding down to the floor.

"Yes, I'm fine," Yumi said, still trying to gather her wits. What in the world just happened, she asked herself. One moment she was in the clouds, and then the next moment she was lying flat on the ground. She was more shocked rather than hurt since she was lying on the soft carpet in the floor. Her senses were in a riot because of the quick turn of events.

"Are you sure?" Sachiko asked as she extended her hand to help Yumi get up from the floor.

"Yes. Um, maybe you should answer the phone," Yumi suggested as she stood. She gazed at the blasted phone and wondered who had the worst timing in the world. On second thought, she had a guess who it was. Cursing someone seemed to be right thing to do at the moment, she thought as she watched Sachiko who picked the phone without taking her eyes off her.

"Ogasawara Sa…"

Sachiko stopped talking when she heard commotion on the other line. Familiar voices debating on who should speak could be heard. She tightened her fingers around the phone as her annoyance from earlier came back in full force. She impatiently waited, wondering what would be the lame excuse this time for the unwelcome disruption. She waited until finally someone she didn't want to talk to at the moment spoke.

"Hey, Sachiko. How are you doing?"

Sachiko inhaled and exhaled as she tried to calm herself. She wanted to scream to the person on the other line but thought against it. Sei might become deaf if she did. Though at the moment she believed Sei deserved it, she wouldn't do it.

"Sachiko, are you still there? Did you and Yumi arrive safely? We heard that an accident happened in…"

Sei proceeded to describe what they heard as Sachiko listened half-heartedly. Her irritation might have subsided and she might have been grateful at the gesture had it not been for the laughter that she could detect in Sei's tone. Her eyes turned into slits.

Yumi watched the emotion played in Sachiko's face. By Sachiko's expression, her suspicion was confirmed. Who else would call at this late hour to make Sachiko annoyed except Sei?

Frustration built inside Yumi to unbelievable heights. How come she was being tortured this way? And on her birthday no less! What had she done to deserve this? Sei and the others really deserved some retribution. Yes, they were a playful bunch of people, but there was just a handful that a person could take. And she was teetering at the edge of her patience.

A frown appeared on Yumi even as she continued to watch Sachiko, though she wasn't really paying attention on her anymore, not listening Sachiko anymore. She was wondering what she and Sachiko should do against the others to prevent some of their antics in the future. However, even as she thought about giving some kind of payment on the others, a sudden thought came into her mind, dissolving her frown into a blush. There was no doubt in her mind. The others were aware of her and Sachiko's unspoken plan. That was why there was the unexpected, and unwelcome, call. They were doing it on purpose. Again.

Yumi blinked and then brought her focus back on Sachiko. Her blush intensified when she noticed what she had missed before. The robe Sachiko hastily wore was in disarray. Her breathing became ragged once again when she saw the exposed cleavage. However, she didn't look away. Instead, she watched as Sachiko's barely controlled angry breathing showed and hid a particularly tempting flesh. Her throat ran dry.

"Answer me, Sei-sama. Do you and the others have a death wish?" Sachiko asked with gritted teeth, trying to be as calm as possible. She was contemplating again about her thoughts earlier about killing someone. She was really tempted at the moment.

The person on the other line chuckled and said, "Scary, really scary. Did we interrupt something?"

"If you don't want to…" Sachiko's angry retort turned into a startled gasp when she felt a feather light touch on her neck. Her gripped on the phone loosened until she dropped it. Wide eyed and gasping for breath, she watched as Yumi trailed a finger from her face down to the valley of her chest, pausing at her stomach. She let out a moan of protest when the finger left her skin to pick the discarded phone.

Ignoring the annoying call and laughter that she could hear from the other line, Yumi turned off the phone, before she turned her full attention to the subtly and sexily protesting woman in front of her.

"Beautiful," Yumi whispered. Her fingers were trembling even as goose bumps appeared on Sachiko's skin. She was still almost afraid to touch Sachiko except for the light caressed.

"It's okay, Yumi…" Sachiko encouraged huskily when she was able to utter something other than moans. Her skin tingled at the light touch Yumi made.

Slowly, Yumi leaned over and kissed Sachiko's lips once again, her hands moved back on the latter's shoulders. This time, she steeled herself to win against her nervousness and shyness. After all, it was Sachiko who had been doing all the initiative earlier. It was her turn to do her part and she wouldn't be able to do it if she would be so timid. She moved her lips on Sachiko's neck, just as her hands moved to Sachiko's side. When her lips descended on Sachiko's left breast, her left hand went on the right breast. She slowly trailed burning kisses across Sachiko's chest down to her stomach.

Another annoying phone rang, Yumi's this time, but neither Sachiko nor Yumi heard it. Or probably they did but chose to ignore it. In any case, there was a great chance that it was just a teasing call made by their annoying friends.

Sachiko let Yumi did everything that the latter wanted. She stayed her hands on Yumi's shoulders. Her body arched every time a part of Yumi brushed on the sensitive parts of her body. Her lips kept on gasping Yumi's name and a shudder ran down along her spine from time to time.

Yumi felt drunk when she inhaled the sweet smell of Sachiko's sweat mingled with another enticing scent. By that time, her mind was filled with nothing but of the feel and taste of Sachiko. She brushed her finger tentatively to the peak below Sachiko's navel. She shivered and moaned at the same time when Sachiko's hips jerked upwards and she groaned out her name. Satisfied and excited with Sachiko's reaction, she repeated the action, brushing lightly for several times, each rewarded with delicious moan. Later on, she decided to move her fingers lower to the source of the enticing scent.

As Yumi gently brushed her fingers continuously to the most sensitive part of her body, Sachiko's head started to spin. And when a tormenting finger decided to enter her, she let go of Yumi's shoulders and clutched the sheets tightly. She arched her back with the touch, the tension in her body increasing.

Yumi slowly moved inside Sachiko, fascinated and aroused by Sachiko's reaction. She, too, when she wasn't busy kissing or nipping, was moaning Sachiko's name over and over as she pleasured her beloved. When Sachiko started to buck against her, she increased her pace. When Sachiko was about to reach the edge, she leaned down and licked the sensitive peak.

It was the last straw for Sachiko. She moaned Yumi's name loudly as shudder after shudder racked her body.

Yumi gazed at Sachiko tenderly and smugly. She was the one who did this. It was her touch that made Sachiko like this. And no one, no one would ever touch Sachiko like that except her, she thought possessively.

As Sachiko's mind was clearly lifted to somewhere colourful and bright, Yumi moved upwards and hugged Sachiko tightly, placing soft kisses in her face.

Sachiko had her eyes closed as she basked in pleasure. For a moment there, she thought her soul had left her body.

When Sachiko finally opened her eyes, Yumi shuddered at the determination and desire she saw there. And when Sachiko smiled at her, she caught her breath. Anticipation and excitement soared within her, doubling what she was already feeling.

"It's my turn, Yumi," Sachiko said with gleaming eyes.

Yumi grinned wickedly at those words. It was disconcerting as it was exciting. Sachiko had never seen Yumi grinned like that.

"You really are becoming more and more like her," Sachiko muttered, remembering Sei's comment before.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," Yumi asked, the grin still plastered in her lips. She was more relaxed now, and very much happy and contented. She could hardly remember being nervous earlier. It all disappeared with the satisfaction she felt for what she had made Sachiko feel, and of what she had felt. In fact, she was a little annoyed that she took her time earlier and acted awkwardly. If she didn't act such a coward, then she would have experience this blissfulness earlier. However, no matter what, she couldn't change what had happened so she blocked the thoughts away and focused her attention back to the confident, beautiful and sexy woman beside her.

"I said it's my turn now," Sachiko said clearly, huskily, gazing at Yumi with blazing eyes.

"I doubt it. You can't, Sachiko, not yet," Yumi replied in equally husky voice. Sachiko's demeanour was making her want to kiss the latter again and again until Sachiko couldn't think of anything anymore except her, until she couldn't think of anything anymore except of Sachiko.

"You're so naughty, Yumi," Yumi thought aloud. She blushed when Sachiko looked at her questioningly. "Ah…nothing, nothing."

Sachiko blushed faintly, having heard clearly what Yumi had said. No question about what the latter had said. Yumi definitely was naughty. Nevertheless, she wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, she had wanted to do the same and more to Yumi. She watched as her lover giggled uncomfortably at her intense gaze, before she decided that they had enough staring already and should move on. She raised her eyebrows in challenged and brought back the previous topic, "Why can't I?"

"I'll stop you."

"And how are you going to do that, my dear Yumi?" Sachiko asked, leaning closer to Yumi.

Yumi grinned cheekily and dropped a small kiss on Sachiko's nose, before she tugged at Sachiko's right hand.

Sachiko's eyes widened in surprise.

"When did you…"

"You are my gift after all, so I can do whatever I want, can't I?" Yumi asked innocently, before she grinned triumphantly.

"Yumi!"

Sachiko didn't know what to say. She hadn't noticed Yumi putting a handcuff on her. But one thing was for sure, intense heat was travelling all over her body again by Yumi's act.

"I am going to compensate the time we had been interrupted. You'll stay there as long as the time we had wasted doing karaoke and such," Yumi said with a smug grin.

"Yumi! That's so long!" Sachiko complained even as her heart beat erratically in her chest as excitement and desire assaulted her one more time. Tonight, there would be no sleeping, that was for sure.

"You got that right. Stay there and enjoy, love," Yumi said.

Some time later…

"Can you let me go now?" Sachiko asked breathlessly.

"I'll think about it," Yumi teased. She didn't know where she had gotten this nerve. Tomorrow, she might be shocked with her actions. However, at the moment, it wasn't important. Who could think of anything else when she had in her hands, willingly and sexily, the one she wanted the most for her birthday? This was just the way she wanted. Thinking of Sachiko and nothing else.

"You know you'll pay for this," Sachiko threatened, though it sounded more like a seductive whisper because of the desire laced in her voice.

"I know. That's why I'll do this while you're at my mercy. Who knows what you would do to poor me once you're free," Yumi teased as she blew gently to the proud peaks in front of her. She shivered and giggled at the same time as once again, the peaks stood even more proudly. She giggled all the more when Sachiko moaned both in pleasure and frustration.

"Let's do it again, my sexy gift."

* * *

_----Wakas---_

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you are satisfied with that. Had to change some of the scenes as fast as I could so I'm not really sure how it turned out haha ;)

And yes, Yumi is really, really naughty in this chapter/story. I thought I'll make her the naughty one since I remembered that in _Little By Little_, it was Sachiko who was the naughty one.

As I've said, I'm really busy so after this update, you won't hear (read) from me for a while. (Sad?) I need a break from the responsibility of meeting the reviewers' expectation of me updating regularly (because the interval of my posts was getting longer and and if I can, I prefer that I don't make people wait just as I prefer that people don't make me wait long, too). Still, I believe I did my best up to this time so be nice if I'm saying goodbye for now ;) And after all, if readers are feeling lazy to review, then the author has the prerogative to feel lazy about posting, too, right? (grin ;) Related to this, **those who had made me really happy (by reviewing almost all of my stories; or once had started, keeps on reviewing; or has been communicating with me in other ways)**, I'll give you something in the future. A minute or two spent in dropping something to make my day was very much appreciated and had been taken into account.

I might be inactive here for a few weeks (or months, who knows).

Once I come back, would you still remember me? Haha

I'll bribe you ;) either with **1.** _Excapade (B): Sexy and Dangerous_; **2.** _Excapade (B): One Step at a Time_; **3.** _Little By Little 2_; **4.** _Excapade (A): Handcuffs_ – I wrote this hours before _The Gift_ so at that time, my mind was really into handcuff thing. Naturally, it's kind of similar in _The Gift_, in an opposite way though; **5.** _Womanizer,_ plus its sequel – **6.** _Circus_ – because as I've also said before, I'm Britney's fan (yet I hardly collect anything about her haha) so the titles were inspired of her latest music videos (never mind the songs/videos though because they hardly had anything to do with the stories, just the titles). Anyway, all these stories still need revisions of some sort, which unfortunately, wouldn't happen yet so they are for when I come back ;)

"…"

I thought I am busy. How come the A/N reached this long?!

Okay, I'll say bye-bye for now! I have to leave for a seminar.

Review if you want, don't if you don't want ;) To those who will, thanks ;)

Until next time!

Have a nice time until then! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_04 March 2009_

_12:20 PM_


End file.
